Lost Radiance: Legolas' Quest
by Gemini14
Summary: Thousands of years after Legolas' and Gimli's arrival in the Undying Lands, Legolas feels the need to travel once more into the mortal realm. What will he find, in a land that doesn't even remember them?
1. Forward

Forward

Okay, I don't usually do this for a fanfiction, but there will be confusion unless I explain a few things.

First of all, yes, this is a fanfiction, and not everything is going to be to everyone's expectations.

Secondly, I suggest that you read the following stories before you read this one (and in this order): The Sorcerer Knights; Secrets Revealed: Cecil's Story; Kage no Mahou; Rain; Thin Line Between Love and Hate; Promises; and Confession.

Now for a list of places and their Middle Earth counterparts so you'll know where Legolas and Gimli are in relation to their memories:

Roid = Rohan (or close to it)

Valis = Gondor

Moss = EnedWaith

Forest of Never Return = Mirkwood

Marmo = Lower part of Mordor

Allan = Iron Mountain Area

Flaim = What was once Lothlorien

Raiden = Near the ruins of Rivendell

Fire Dragon Mountain = Was once Weathertop

Lake Stillness = Was once Swanfleet Swamp

Zaxon, Allania, and Tarba = Iron Hills Area

Now, enjoy the story!

Gemini ^ ^;;


	2. Prologue

Lost Radiance: Legolas' Quest

Prologue

Legolas sighed as he gazed out at the sea. It has been many years since the deaths of Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship, and only he and Gimli were still around to remember.

"I still say that I killed more Orcs than you." Gimli said, jokingly.

"Maybe in your own memories, Gimli, though I seem to recall that I killed the most." Legolas replied, with a chuckle. But his smile did not reach his eyes.

"You've got that look in your eyes again. What is it that is burdening you, lad?" Gimli asked, his tough exterior melting away when he saw that his friend was troubled.

"Dreams." Legolas replied, somberly.

"Dreams?" Gimli repeated, confused.

"Dreams of the past……….of the Fellowship……and possibly visions of the future. At times I can't even tell what is reality and what is a dream. But……." Legolas trailed off, his vibrant green eyes distant and sad.

"But what? What is it that is dragging you down?" Gimli asked, now truly concerned for the elf's sanity.

"Something is telling me to leave the Undying Lands. And it is also telling me to find radiance." Legolas murmured.

"Will you follow your dreams, Legolas?" Galadriel asked, as she appeared from nowhere to join Legolas and Gimli.

"I have to. Otherwise I will not be able to rest easy." Legolas said, quietly.

"Then go. There is a ship already waiting for you." Galadriel said, with a sad smile.

"Thank you." Legolas said, with a slight bow before walking off.

"You're not leavin' me behind!" Gimli shouted, as he ran after his elfin friend.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Gimli." Legolas replied, a little more cheerful than he had been. Within hours, the two mismatched adventurers were on their way. Little did they realize just how much the mortal world had changed………….


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Spring in Hyrule………a very busy and noisy time in Hyrule Castletown. The Spring Festival was fast approaching and everyone was busy. Even the Heroes were working hard.

"Whew………I don't think this was in our job resumes, Link." Kage, Hero of Memories, complained, as he nailed another board into place.

"Well, think of it this way, Kage; at least we'll be able to relax later." Link said, as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, right. By the way, what wrong with Sheik? He's been actin' pretty weird here lately." Kage said, as he glanced up at the wall where Sheik now perched.

"I don't know. He seems to be troubled by something but he won't tell anyone what's bothering him." Link murmured, as a concerned look crossed his features. Almost two and a half years before, Sheik had helped the Heroes defeat Ganon. It had been a long, difficult journey for all of them.

"Whatever it is that is troubling him, he'll tell us when he's ready." Yasha said, as he placed his hammer to one side, signaling that it was time for a break. As the three left the area for their break, Link looked back at Sheik. The Sheikah was still sitting in the same spot as before, no change.

"_What could be bothering him, I wonder?_" Link thought, as he slowly turned and walked away. On the palisade, Sheik gazed eastward. He sighed softly as he looked up and around. In his mind's eye, he could see another, older structure; the one that had stood there before Hyrule Castle had been built.

"_Helm's Deep_…………._we're sitting on the blood and bones of our predecessors._" Sheik thought, grimly.

"Sheik? What're you doing up here?" Zelda asked, as she sat down beside him.

"Just thinking, hime." Sheik replied.

"Thinking about what? What is it that is depressing you so?" Zelda asked, worriedly.

"Did you realize that we are sitting on a battlefield?" Sheik asked, ignoring Zelda's question.

"Well, it is the place where you, Kage, and Link defeated Ganon. Why should that depress you?" Zelda replied, not understanding what Sheik had meant. Sheik shook his head.

"That isn't what I meant. This castle is sitting where a far more ancient battle took place. Have you ever heard of the Battle of Helm's Deep?" Sheik asked, finally looking up and meeting Zelda's gaze.

"There's an ancient ballad about it. Why?" Zelda asked, confused.

"We are sitting in Helm's Deep right now. This is where the brave men of Rohan and the Elves of Lothlorien made a valiant stand against the forces of Mordor and Isengard." Sheik murmured, sadly.

"You mean that that old legend took place here? Right where Hyrule Castle and Castletown are built?" Zelda asked, in complete disbelief.

"Yes. This very spot. This is the only place that hasn't changed since the days of the Fellowship. While the rest of the land changed, Helm's Deep remained the same, even though the cliffs surrounding it are nowhere near as sheer as they were several thousand years ago." Sheik murmured, his eyes distant.

"You almost sound as though you were there before the land became what it is now." Zelda said, enthralled.

"I see it through dreams. Sometimes it seems so real, I can even hear the voices of the men and elves that fought and died here." Sheik said, his eyes farseeing, looking into a distant past.

"Sheik, is there another reason why you're sitting up here?" Zelda asked, curiously.

"Zelda-hime, there is something you must know. An ancient evil is stirring, and soon it will awaken. It is far away now, but if allowed to, it will come here. You must send the Heroes out to meet it." Sheik said, his tone gravely serious. Zelda was shocked by the tone Sheik had just taken.

"If I do, then what will happen to Hyrule if it is attacked? This country's army is still very small and would be no match against a huge force. Hyrule would be overrun before help could arrive." Zelda said, now extremely worried.

"Gather together the other Sages. Seeing as they are each a representative of each of their races, it would be easy to ask them for a precautionary protective force." Sheik advised, as he stood and started to walk to his room. It was then that Zelda realized that Sheik was not wearing the Sheikah insignia! Instead he wore a gray tunic and white leggings. At his waist he wore a leather belt and he wore matching boots on his feet.

"Sheik, where is your uniform?" Zelda asked, shocked at the sudden changes in her friend.

"I was no longer comfortable wearing it. Aunt Impa, my mother, Sallah, and Sunku feel the same way. And, as you will soon see, it would be dangerous to wear it in the times to come." Sheik said, quietly, his words carrying a dire warning in them. After Sheik had disappeared inside, Zelda rushed to her father to tell him what she had just learned.

"A new quest?! Are you serious?!" Kage yelped, his voice echoing slightly in the huge antechamber. King Harkinian nodded, gravely.

"Zelda has just informed me of what the Sheikah have sensed. I am asking you, the Legendary Heroes, to go and see if you can tak down the evil before it gets here. But you will not be going alone, Kage, Link. I am sending Sheik and Yasha with you. Should you meet up with any strangers with the same mission as you, join up with them. Now, go and gather what you are going to need, since you will be leaving at first light tomorrow morning. It that clear?" Harkinian asked.

"Yes, Sire. We will do what we can." Link replied, as he and Kage bowed, then went to get ready.

"It's too bad we've got to miss the Spring Festival after all the work we'd put into it." Kage mused, as he packed his haversack with clothes and other essentials.

"I know. But I have a feeling that the Festival will be cancelled this years." Link said, as he shouldered his quiver of arrows and the Master Sword, then strapped his haversack onto his back.

"No doubt about that, since a black shadow has already begun to hover over this land. Even the souls of the dead are restless." Yasha murmured, as he stood in the hallway outside of the Heroes' rooms.

"Then I think we should go ahead and leave. The more time we linger, the closer the evil gets." Link said, as he rushed off to the stable. As the sun started to sink towards the west, the four riders galloped away, leaving all they had known behind. Before long, they reached an opening in the natural wall that surrounded Hyrule.

"I don't think any of us have ever been beyond this part of the wall before. I'm almost afraid of what lies beyond it." Kage said, in a subdued tone.

"We're not alone in this quest, Kage. We have the prayers of Hyrule and the gods' blessings with us as we travel into the land beyond." Yasha said, reassuringly.

"And we have each other. That's what counts." Navi added, as she and Mizuu floated near their charges.

"Then let's go, before we decide to turn back." Link said, as he urged Epona forward onto the rocky path that lay before them. Their journey had begun.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

With a mighty effort, Legolas and Gimli pulled their boat ashore.

"I wonder where we are?" Gimli said, as he looked around for anything that looked familiar.

"This has to be the same land we left all those years ago. Though it has changed greatly." Legolas murmured, then turned when he heard voices coming in their direction. To their surprise, a man and an elf on horseback appeared before them.

"Good day to ye, goodfolk!" Gimli greeted.

"Good day to you, sir." The man replied, warmly, even though he seemed a bit surprised that a Dwarf had greeted him so warmly.

"Well, it is rare to be greeted like that, and by a Dwarf no less!" the elf said, jokingly, from her seat behind the man. Then she caught the sad gaze from Legolas.

//*// _What is wrong? _//*// the elf asked, in Elvish. Legolas stood ramrod straight and looked directly at her, surprise evident on his face.

//*// _Nothing that need trouble you, milady._ //*// Legolas replied, in kind. The man, obviously used to this sort of thing, sat silently; the conversation was obviously very personal.

"Come now, Leg, you're confusing the lad!" Gimli chided, teasingly. The man laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not feeling left out. I'm used to this. Besides, I can catch a little of what they are saying, since Deed is teaching me this language." The man said, cheerfully.

"Ah. So, what're your names?" Gimli asked.

"My name is Parn, and this is Deedlit, the High Elf." The man replied, simply.

"Parn, is it? Can you tell us what this land is called now?" Legolas asked, out of curiosity.

"This is the island of Lodoss. What was it called when you were last here? Parn asked, in turn.

"Middle Earth." Legolas replied.

"Then you've been away for a long time. This might as well be a completely new world to you." Deedlit said, seemingly nonplused about meeting two beings that were, by far, the most ancient on the island.

"But why are you here? And where have you been in all these centuries, if what Deed's said is true?" Parn asked.

"We have been living in the Undying Lands, where a majority of Deedlit's people now are. As for why we are here, I have come to see if there are yet elves in the mortal realm and, I am also seeking radiance." Legolas explained, struck by how much Parn reminded him of Aragorn.

"Radiance…………….that's the exact same thing Deed was searching for when we first met." Parn said, thoughtfully.

"By the way, what do you call yourselves?" Deedlit asked, curious as to whom these ancient wanderers were.

"I'm Gimli and this is Legolas." Gimli said, getting a look of chagrin from his companion.

"Pleased to meet you. Care to travel along with us? The Free Knight garrison isn't far off from here." Parn said, hoping that the elf and dwarf would come with them. It took only a moment for the two travelers to decide their course of action.

"We would be much obliged." Legolas said, calmly. With that said, the four left the beach, leaving the boat there. It would be some time before it would ever be used again. 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

After about three days of following the mountain trail, Link and his group came to open ground.

"This world is larger than any of us had expected." Kage murmured, as they all gazed at the land around them.

"There appears to be some sort of settlement about five miles off. We should be able to reach it before nightfall." Yasha said, as he spurred his horse into action and galloped off.

"And I thought you were impatient, Link!" Navi teased, before Link started following the Oni. The remark only got a rolling of eyes from Link. When they had gotten to the town, Link could tell that they were being stared at by the residents.

"A world dominated by Gerudo………..not what I wanted to see." Yasha grumbled, moodily.

"Now, now, Yasha, don't be insulting. This is their world, after all. We have no right to judge." Sheik said, with a slight smile. He knew that the stoic Oni had a grudge against humans that spanned his race's history. The thoughts of the group were interrupted when loud shouting emanated from the tavern.

"Someone isn't happy." Mizuu said, as some men scrambled out of the building, and, some moments afterwards, an infuriated redhead stalked out.

"That's Lina Inverse for you." A voice said from above. They were startled to see what appeared to be a man hovering over them.

"Who are you?" Link asked, calmly, despite the strangeness of the situation.

"Sore wa himitsu desu." The man replied, with a cheeky grin.

"Why is it a secret?" Kage asked, confused.

"Don't bother, Kage. He won't tell you anything. Let's get on now and find a place to stay for the night." Sheik said, moodily, as he started to ride away.

"Well, that was cold!" the stranger said, as he descended and watched them leave. Silently, Link agreed with Sheik. Already he felt uneasy in this strange new land and also felt that the sense of growing darkness was stronger here than it had been in Hyrule.

"_What have we gotten ourselves into?_" a voice at the back of Link's mind asked.

"Hey! Elf! You're blockin' the road! Move it!" a woman's voice shouted, rudely. Startled out of his reverie, Link turned and looked down. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the speaker; she was about Zelda's height and had Malon's fiery hair and personality.

"What're you lookin' at?" the woman asked, testily.

"I apologize for staring, but you just remind me of someone I know back home, that's all." Link said, politely. Appeased, the woman grinned.

"I'll let it slide this time. Where are ya from?" the woman asked, as Link dismounted.

"My friends and I came from far away. We came to find the source of an evil presence. Would you happen to know of anything unusual happening hereabouts?" Link asked.

"As a matter of fact, my friends and I were just heading to Valis and then to Marmo. Something strange is going on near the Heroes' Bridge. King Ashram is really concerned about that." The woman said, seriously.

"Then may we join you? I have the feeling that our missions are the same and we were ordered by our king to join up with any who shared our quest." Link said, quietly.

"If you want to, I don't care. But you pay your own way. By the way, I'm Lina Inverse. What's your name?" the woman asked, curiously.

"My full name is Link Greenleaf, and my title is the Hero of Time. My companions are Kage the Shadow Elf, Sheik the Sheikah, and Yasha the Oni." Link said, as he led Epona to the stable.

"Okay. The rest of my group is at the inn. We'll meet there and eat." Lina said, before casually dismissing herself. With a sigh, Link nodded to himself; things were about to get interesting.

As promised, Link arrived at dinner with his crew. He flinched when Yasha growled in disgust at the sight of Lina, a blond man, and a dark-haired girl noisily stuffing their faces. The 'floating man' (as Kage called him) from before and a golden-haired woman sat off to one side, ducking every now and again to avoid pieces of airborne food. The last man sat in a corner, unnoticed bay all (and probably would have preferred to have remained that way), drinking his coffee and watching as the four elves approached.

"May we be seated, Miss Inverse?" Link asked, too polite to say anything about Lina's table manners. Lina looked up in surprise, but then remembered what she'd told Link.

"Sure. There's some clear seats next to Amelia." Lina said, as she pointed at the empty bench beside the dark-haired girl. With a nod, Link did as he was bidden and sat, smiling slightly when Navi emerged from under his hat.

"So, where are you from?" Amelia asked, curiously.

"We're from the land of Hyrule. We came here because Sheik sensed something. By the way, I'm Kage, last of the Shadow Elves and Hero of Memories." Kage said, then turned and ordered his dinner.

"I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun, princess and defender of Justice!" Amelia said, enthusiastically, getting a collective sigh and sweat-drop from her companions. 

"Yes……………..well……………I am Sheik, one of the few remaining Sheikah." Sheik said, quietly.

"I'm Yasha." Yasha said, with his usual moodiness. 

"And, as Miss Inverse already knows, I am Link." Link, in turn, said. 

"Pleased to meet you, minna-san!" Amelia said, cheerfully. Then, in turn, each of Lina's group introduced themselves; dense Gourry, quiet Zelgadis, over-enthusiastic Amelia, mysterious Xellos, and regal Filia. Soon after the introductions, comfortable conversation ensued. Even Yasha exchanged remarks with Xellos.

"Lina, are we still heading to Marmo?" Gourry asked.

"Of course! It's not as though our plans have changed that much! Jellyfish brains!" Lina shouted, in frustration.

"Then we will meet here again tomorrow morning and leave together. I'm assuming you know the way?" Link asked. Amazingly, Lina calmed down.

"Yeah, I know the way. But we'll have to leave early." Lina warned.

"Consider it done. See you at dawn then." Link said, as he dismissed himself from the table.

"See ya!" Lina said, in response. Later that night, when all of the others were asleep, Sheik struggled against the unknown darkness. As he dreamed, he saw the land as it had been, thousands of years before. In the distance, and drawing ever nearer, were nine dark shapes. He watched in horrified fascination as the leader rode up, drew rein in front of him and looked down. The unseen gaze of the dark rider sent tendrils of icy fear shooting through every fiber of Sheik's soul. It was then that Sheik realized that they were now standing in a field. To his shock, he could see the sun, shining on all but him and the nine. Then he looked up and saw it, the dread of a hundred generations; the lidless, blood-red eye of the great Dark Lord of Old. Sheik's lips parted in a silent scream as the darkness that was the Shadow of the Dark Lord swallowed him.

"………….eik! Sheik! Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" Kage shouted, as he shook the screaming Sheikah by the shoulders. Immediately, Sheik opened his eyes and saw his friends gathered near, all with worried expressions on their faces.

"Damn! What's all the noise about?!" Lina asked, as she and Amelia rushed in.

"What is it, Sheik? What did you see?" Link asked, anxiously.

"I saw terrible things, Link……………..but most of all………..I saw the Nine………..and they know……………..by the gods…………..they know." Sheik sobbed, for the first time in his adult life showing how terrified he truly was.

"Xellos-san had said the same thing a few days ago…………" Amelia said, as she and Lina looked on.

"Sheik…………these 'Nine'……………what do they know? You must tell us!" Yasha said, forcefully.

"Yasha, they know we are here…………………….and they know that we know……….and they are coming to silence us all." Sheik whispered, now terribly afraid.

"I think we've just gotten ourselves in deep this time." Zelgadis muttered, as he watched the four elves talk.

"For once, Zel, I think I agree with you on that." Lina said, grimly, as a red morning sun peeked over the horizon, filling the room with blood-red light.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Legolas stretched as he walked from his room. He and Gimli had arrived at the outpost very late the previous evening and were grateful for rest when they got to the outpost. It was a cool, crisp morning, a sign that autumn was coming.

"Seems that there is to be some frost soon." Legolas said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Seems that way." Deedlit agreed, as she suddenly appeared beside him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Legolas said, a little put off that he hadn't heard the younger elf's approach.

"Sorry. So, what do you think of this place?" Deedlit asked, curiously.

"Truth to be told, I don't know what to think. I guess some part of me wishes that this outpost had been here during the War of the Ring. Rohan would have been glad of the help." Legolas murmured, his eyes distant as he watched the sun rise from his place at the wall.

"Rohan?" Deedlit asked, confused.

"It would take too long to recount the entire war to you and the rest, and it is likely that you wouldn't believe me, anyway……………Hmm…………A red sunrise……..not a good sign." Legolas muttered, as he turned and descended from the wall, heading for the archery targets. Before he could get to them, however, the sounds of hooves thundered up to the gate and panic-stricken voices called out to those inside in desperation and fear.

"It's Cecil and his troop! Let them in!" Deedlit shouted. Immediately the gate was thrown open and the terror-stricken group rode in. Roused by the noise, Parn rushed out into the courtyard, only to be met by about twenty fearful and bloodied elves and their equally shaken leader, Cecil. Forgetting himself in his haste, Cecil started explaining to Parn what had happened to them, but was only furthering Parn's confusion (and his own agitation), since he was speaking entirely in Elvish.

"Slow down, Cecil, I can't understand a word you are saying!" Parn said, shouting over the voices of the other elves.

//*// _Quiet!_ //*// Legolas shouted, in Elvish. The response was immediate; the elves fell silent and they watched as Legolas took their leader aside.

//*// _Now, from the beginning; what happened?_ //*// Legolas asked, calmly, speaking slowly so the half elf could understand him.

//*// _They fell upon us so quickly, sir. They were unlike any Orcs we had ever seen. Neither bow nor sword could hinder them. They killed about half of us before we could even react. We ran like cowards, sir._ //*// Cecil replied, shamefully, even though he was pale and shaking badly.

//*// _I understand. There is no need to feel ashamed. We'll speak on this later. For now, go and reassure your men. They are about as frightened as you were._ //*// Legolas said, a grim look taking over his features. Cecil nodded and slowly walked off, addressing his men in Elvish as he went.

"What were you able to find out, Legolas?" Parn asked, subdued by what had just happened.

"They were attacked by some above average orcs. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the Uruk-hai or the Olag-hai were the ones behind all this, but I can't be certain. Ara……..Parn, has there been any suspicious activity in this land lately?" Legolas asked, barely catching and preventing himself from saying Aragorn's name. Deedlit and Parn exchanged a grave look.

"There have been attacks made by orcs in the past couple of months, but none as bad as what must have scared those elves. Also, there's been some unusual goings on near Heroes' Bridge." Parn replied, looking up when he heard Gimli complain about the noise the Elfin soldiers were making.

"Heroes' Bridge?" Legolas asked. Parn nodded.

"About two years ago, Deed, Sir Spark of Flaim, Neese, King Ashram of Marmo, Leaf, Sheen, Cecil and I descended into the depths of the cursed Labyrinth to rescue a priest and two elves who were being held prisoner there by a demon elf. Not long after that the Bridge was erected to remember our victory and that of our predecessors." Parn explained.

"I see. Now explain what is going on at the bridge." Legolas said, wanting to know more.

"About six months ago, a weird fog appeared near the bridge. All ships that have gone into the fog, whether it be to investigate or try to go along the coast to Allania, have never come back. They disappear without a trace. King Ashram, the current ruler of Marmo, is very concerned about this for two reasons; one, he's worried about the men who were on those vanished ships and two, his sword, SoulCrusher, is reacting." Deedlit said, noticing when all of the color drained from Legolas' face.

"SoulCrusher?! You mean to say that a mortal man has taken up the Witch King's cursed blade?! How did this happen and why?!? Doesn't he realize how dangerous that sword is?!" Gimli asked, now in on the conversation.

"Hold on, do you mean to say that the SoulCrusher belonged to another before Beld of Marmo?" Parn asked. Both Legolas and Gimli looked at one another, then nodded.

"The sword your friend carries is none other than the sword of the Witch King. That sword is almost as old as time and as evil as the Dark Lord himself." Gimli said, his voice grave.

"Then it's no wonder Beld fell. Yet Ashram seems able to withstand its power." Deedlit murmured, thoughtfully.

"That's because he doesn't use it very much. Even he has told me how uneasy he is when that black blade is drawn." Parn admitted.

"That leaves one question; what do we do now?" Deedlit asked.

"We leave from here as soon as we can with half of the force that is here. Parn, you lead the way. If any orcs come between us and our destination, cut them down. Your sword has the strength, since it seems to know you." Legolas said, then thought "_And I know who you are, even as you do not._" 

"This sword knows me?" Parn asked, now really confused.

"Yes. Though it may go under a different name now, in Aragorn's time it was known as the Anduril, the fabled 'Flame of the West'. And you, Parn, are Aragorn's descendent. You, and only you, can use that sword's true power." Legolas said, as he watched Parn unsheathe his sword (which, up until that time, was called 'SoulHealer') and look upon the gleaming blade in awe.

"Then that would make Parn the rightful king of Valis." Deedlit murmured, remembering what she had heard about Anduril and it's owner and was stunned by the revelation.

"Valis? Is that what Gondor is called now?" Legolas asked. Deedlit only nodded in response. 

"But I'm not cut out to be a king. Besides, Etoh's ruling Valis now and doing a far better job at it than I would have had I been crowned." Parn said, humbly.

"And that, I feel, is for the better. If Sir Parn had been laden with a royal burden, then he would not be able to make clear decisions about what to do now." Sheen, the resident Mairi priest of the outpost, said, wisely.

"Very true. I will say no more about it." Legolas said, not wishing to trouble his friend's descendant with his royal heritage.

"Maybe you can tell me more about Aragorn later after we've set off from here. Needless to say, you've awakened some curiosity of him in me." Parn said, then turned to the stablehands to tell them to get some horses ready. 

"What do you have planned, laddie?" Gimli asked, as a breeze moved through the courtyard.

"Get on the road to Valis as soon as possible. From there, we should be able to catch up with some friends there and travel to Marmo together." Parn replied, as he mounted his horse.

"We'll go with you, Parn. We need to face our fears. If not now, then never." Cecil said, still a bit shaky, but nowhere near as bad as before.

"Are you sure, Cecil? You've had a pretty bad scare." Deedlit said, concerned for her brother.

"Don't worry, Deedlit, I'll be all right. It's time the elves learned how to truly fight Orcs again. This way mortal men can walk about freely and without fear." Cecil said, bravely, as his followers gathered behind him and silently agreed.

"Then let's get going. I get the feeling that time will be of the essence before long." Legolas said, as elves and men got on their horses and prepared to leave.

"Free Knight! Listen and listen well! I want some of you to remain here while the rest go to Marmo with me! Guard this place well and protect the innocent that come here for shelter against the threat! Remain here until you are called for!" Parn shouted, sounding very much like a king in that moment.

"Fly then, Knight of Lodoss, and may the gods watch over you!" the remaining men shouted back.

"And may the stars shine on us as well." Legolas murmured, as they departed from the outpost in a cloud of dust and the thunder of hooves.

/*/ _And the Riders of Rohan have risen again!_ /*/ Gimli shouted, in Dwarvish, from behind Legolas as they rode. In the distant city of Roid, the people raised their heads, almost in response to the mention of their city's ancient name, and looked to the west. Little did they realize that there were dark days ahead; darker than they had ever seen.


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Thunder rumbled as ten riders sought the shelter of a cave before the rain could fall. But they did not relax when they had set up camp; several times that day Orcs had attacked them. They were wary now of anything that moved in the gathering gloom. 

"How is your arm, Gourry?" Link asked, after he'd lit a small fire.

"It's still a little sore, but otherwise, I think I came out all right." Gourry replied, as Xellos took up a position at the mouth of the cave. 

"How much farther is Marmo from here, Lina?" Kage asked, as he checked his quiver of arrows to see whether or not it had replenished from the last fight.

"We still have a few days of traveling to do. Those damned Orcs are making this trip longer than what it should have been!" Lina said, angrily, as lightning briefly lit the sky. 

"We won't be able to do any more traveling right now. This storm is bound to be severe. We'll have to wait until it passes." Xellos said, with a concerned look in his amethyst eyes; his usual expression banished from his face.

"This doesn't feel like a normal storm. There's something behind it." Zelgadis said, then added, "But I'm afraid Xellos is right. We can't travel in this storm."

"Sheik-san, could you explain to us what you had dreamed? Who are the Nine?" Amelia asked, as she gazed at the sad-eyed Sheikah.

"According to long forgotten legends, the Nine were once nine mortal kings. They were seduced into the shadows by an ancient Dark Lord. This was done by nine magical rings. When the Dark Lord forged his own ring, the Master Ring, these nine kings became what were then known as Nazgul, or RingWraiths. Their history is so long and dark, that I dare not recount it here or anywhere else until these dark times are behind us. But know this; the Nazgul leader, the Witch King, still retains much of his own will and will do anything to hinder us. That is why we must make haste to Marmo, before the Nine get there." Sheik said, urgently.

"It's times like this I wish I could control the weather." Lina growled, as the storm howled outside.

When dawn had come, they set off again. It was around noon when Link heard the approach of horses.

"There are riders coming. Be ready for a fight, should it come to it." Link murmured, as he grasped his bow and readied an arrow. 

"Wait, Link! There's more than nine horses headed our way! It almost sounds like a small army!" Yasha said, as he looked towards an approaching cloud of dust. To their relief, Link, Lina and the rest saw that it wasn't the dreaded Nine, but it was Parn and his Free Knights, Cecil and what remained of his troop, and Spark and his traveling companions!

"Well I'll be a purple-haired Mazoku!" Lina said, with a laugh as the riders galloped up.

"But I'm the purple-haired Mazoku, Lina!" Xellos shouted, as men and elves greeted one another. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lina asked, as Parn looked sheepishly at her.

"We got delayed by some Orcs, but we gained quite a few good riders after the battle. Spark and his crew are here, as well as Ghim and Woodchuck." Parn explained. Legolas looked curiously at Link and his companions. He'd never seen such a mixed company of elves. Three he could tell were of the tainted variety, but there was something different about them. Before he could ask them about why they were traveling together, Parn signaled that it was time to go. 

"To Marmo!" Parn shouted, then led the charge. To any onlooker of the scene, they could have sworn that a great king had just mustered his troops for battle, as men and elves shouted in response and rode away; the sun glinting on their armor as the rode.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six (this chapter is a flashback and happens before Legolas and Gimli arrive)

In the darkness of the night, a shadowy figure makes her way into the silent fortress that is known as Valis' castle. Her mission is to steal treasure from the royal vault. But, this time, she wasn't after any ordinary treasure; it was a treasure that was as powerful as Karla's circlet (that of which, by coincidence, was now locked away in Valis as well) and it was just as deadly.

"_I'd better get paid well for this._" The thief thought, as she sneaked through the silent halls, as she'd done many times before. From memory, she located the stairs that led into the castle treasury and started down them. She ignored the first two doors of the treasury; her targets were buried deeper. Then, she found what she was looking for, an ancient door. Upon it, runes in a long forgotten language were carved.

"_Probably to ward off intruders._" The thief thought, then shrugged. Why should she care? With all her strength, she pushed the heavy door open and marveled at what she saw next. There, before her, on a pedestal of black marble, were nine glittering rings.

"_What a haul! It's no wonder Valis locked these babies away! Each one must be worth a king's ransom!_" the thief thought, as she eagerly placed them in a satchel for transport. As she was heading out, the thief noticed another door, and upon opening it, found Karla's circlet.

"Well, well! If it isn't the famous circlet! It doesn't look like much………..still, it would be a nice addition to what I've taken tonight." The thief mused, as she reached for the circlet. There was a brilliant flash of light and she knew nothing else.

"Finally! I am free again! Now to get out of here." A newly freed Karla said, relishing in her newfound freedom. With little effort, she vanished, leaving not a trace of herself behind. When she reappeared again, she was well beyond the walls of Valis.

"_Now, where do I go now?_" Karla wondered, then noticed the satchel tied to her belt.

"_What's this?_" Karla thought, as she opened the satchel and looked at its contents. Then she remembered (via accessing the thief's memories) that she'd broken into Valis for the rings. Without another thought, Karla transported herself to where the thief was to have gone. She found herself in some ancient ruins.

"Minas Morgul………….and to think I'd always thought it to be a legend." Karla mused, as she touched the weathered stone with one hand. Then she continued onwards to where she knew the man who had sent the thief now resided. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when she saw an ugly little man in Kardis priest robes, standing there, waiting impatiently for the thief.

"So, Jerry the Stupid has emerged from the hole that had birthed him." Karla said, with venom in her voice. She hated Jerry for one reason……….his incompetence!

"You dare………….!" Jerry started, then stopped, his ire dying away as quickly as it had arisen when he saw that the circlet now adorned the thief's forehead. 

"Karla?! How could this be?!" Jerry stammered.

"None of your concern. What are you going to do with these rings?" Karla asked.

"Take back Marmo! I need the power and might of the Nine in order to do so! Give me the rings, Karla." Jerry hissed, making himself look and sound like a creature that had existed many centuries before.

"Take them. I have no quarrel with you." Karla replied, seemingly bored as she tossed the satchel to the seething Jerry. With that, Karla dismissed herself to a shadowed corner of the room, where she could watch the diminutive Kardis priest carefully. Slowly, Jerry removed the rings from the satchel and placed them on a black marble altar. After he had done that, he began to chant in an ancient, forgotten tongue that made even Karla shudder.

"I call on thee, Nazgul! Ride forth from the shadows that have been your prison! Come forth!" Jerry called, as darkness blacker than Karla had ever seen swirled around them.

"_I have made a grave mistake_……….." Karla realized, as nine figures materialized before Jerry.

"We have come." A voice, the voice of the Witch King, whispered, sounding like the beating of Death's wings.

"Excellent! Now to take back Marmo! Ashram will die a horrible death!" Jerry said, gleefully.

"Fool." The Witch King growled, and, without a second thought, incinerated the foolish priest.

"You there, in the corner, do you have anything to say?" another RingWraith asked.

"Nothing. I serve the Nine." Karla replied.

"Then here are your first orders; call all of the allies of Mordor together. I want to find an army here upon my return." The Witch King snarled, as he and his fellow Dark Riders spurred their undead horses into action and thundered off into the night.

"_What have I done?_" Karla thought, remorsefully, as she started on her first task for the Nine Riders of Mordor.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ashram looked with troubled eyes out at the fog that now hovered near the Heroes' Bridge. Even though he wasn't magically aware, he could feel the evil emanating from the fog.

"_Never have I looked forward to seeing friendly faces than I am now. Even the face of Queen Shiris would be a blessing right about now._" Ashram thought, as he turned his attention back to where he was standing just outside of his side of the bridge-gate, watching anxiously for Parn and his Free Knights. He perked up when he heard the sounds of hooves on the bridge. He took no notice of the fact that the fog had just shifted so that now it veiled the rest of the bridge from view. As the riders drew nearer, Ashram smiled and opened his mouth to shout a greeting, but stopped himself when he saw what the riders looked like. They were clothed and cloaked in solid black, and they road upon horses that were as black as midnight. Then one rider, the leader, spoke, and his voice chilled Ashram to the bone.

"Give me the blade." The rider ordered.

"Who are you to demand it?" Ashram asked, poised and ready for a fight.

"The rightful owner." The rider replied, his hollow voice a growl.

"The rightful owner of this sword was Beld of Marmo and he died thirteen years ago. Go back to wherever it is that spawned you and trouble me no more!" Ashram said, angrily.

"Then I shall have to take it by force!" the rider roared, as he tried to hit Ashram with a fire spell. With agility that belied his appearance, Ashram dodged the spell, gray eyes flashing as he looked defiantly back up at the dark rider. Behind him, Ashram could hear the gatekeepers shouting for reinforcements. 

"King Ashram!" one man shouted, as the gate was opened just enough for Ashram to get through. Without a glance back, Ashram leaped through and slammed the gate shut behind him.

"Here's your horse, sir!" one man said, as he handed the reins to his king. Ashram nodded to the man, then mounted and galloped off. He almost made it to Marmo's side of the bridge, but, before his horse had even touched Marmoan soil, it was struck down right out from under him. Ashram hit the ground running, but didn't get far before he was surrounded by the riders and their fog.

"Give me the blade." The rider again snarled.

"Try and take it!" Ashram shouted as he grasped SoulCrusher's hilt, only succeeding in burning his hand. The rider laughed, cruelly.

"The sword yearns for its master………and it isn't you." The rider said, then made a commanding gesture. Ashram cried in agony as dark energy flowed into him and as he was lifted into the air by living darkness, then thrown all the way back to the gate. He landed with a bone-shattering impact against the doors, then fell heavily to the ground again. Painfully, Ashram opened his eyes and looked up, seeing, to his despair, that the dark rider that had attacked him was now looking down on him.

"What………………what are you?" Ashram asked, as blood ran down from the corner of his mouth.

"We are the Nazgul and I am known as the Witch King. And no man shall hinder me." The rider growled as he removed the SoulCrusher from Ashram's limp form, remounted his horse, and rode off, eventually melting into the fog with his fellow riders. Almost immediately Ashram could feel someone near and could tell that his men had just arrived on the scene.

"Nazgul………………….Witch King…………" Ashram choked, painfully.

"Save your strength, Sire. You've been badly hurt." One man said, then shouted at his men to go and get a healer.

"That………….goes without saying." Ashram gasped, then coughed up some more blood. The last thing Ashram heard before consciousness left him was his men shouting for a healer, and the sound of hooves upon the bridge.

Author's Note!

Sorry about the short chapter, but I am still working on the next chapter. Hope this is all right!

Gemini ^ ^;;


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Legolas looked uneasily at the fog-bound bridge, keen eyes and ears straining for anything that would have been out of place.

"We might as well start our way across. King Ashram is waiting." Deedlit said, also uneasy, but knowing that staying in one place wasn't going to help matters any.

"Aye. Forward march, and all that." Gimli said, getting a slight smile from Legolas for that remark.

"For you, a march for us would be a good jog, Sir Dwarf." Sheen teased, good-naturedly, seemingly unfazed by the darkness around them.

"You're an impudent dog! Be a little more respectful to those who have come from the Undying Lands!" Yasha hissed, from the back of the group. Sheen shrank back away from the Oni, fearful of the elf that wore the red and blue tattoos across his face and over his golden eyes.

"Lighten up, Yasha! Sheesh!" Kage muttered.

"Any more arguing and I think Lina will Fireball us. Parn, we must ride now. I get the feeling that something is happening on the other side." Link said, with deep-rooted concern in his voice. Parn nodded, and, with a silent command, urged the rest of the riders forward onto the bridge. All was silence as they crossed over; even the seabirds were oddly quiet.

"Something doesn't feel right. This fog isn't natural." Kage muttered, as they rode.

"_This feels_…………….._familiar, somehow. But where have I felt this presence before?_" Legolas thought, as his acute senses picked up on the dark presence. As they approached Marmo's side of the bridge, Kage suddenly shouted for them to stop.

"Hold up, everyone!" Kage shouted, red eyes suddenly lighting up in alarm.

"What is it, Kage?" Lina asked, as the Shadow Elf's ears twitched nervously. 

"If we had gone any farther, we would have been shot so full of arrows that pincushions would look bald. The archers of Marmo's gate were about to loose their arrows on us!" Kage said, as the fog lifted and revealed the gate. To their shock, the rest of the riders could see that Kage had spoken the truth. A few seconds before, the archers on top of the gate would have loosed their arrows onto them, and they wouldn't have been the wiser. But now they lowered their bows and stared in shock at the suddenly arrived mixed company of knights and elves.

"Sir Parn! Sir Parn of Lodoss is here! Open the gate!" the men on top of the gate announced, as the gate itself was thrown open.

"I smell blood. You were right, Link, something has happened here. This does not bode well at all." Yasha murmured, as they were allowed through to Marmo. Upon looking back, Parn looked up at the gate guards.

"What happened here? Parn asked.

"It's hard to explain sir, but we'll explain as best as we can." One guard said, as he got onto his own horse and rode alongside Parn and Deedlit. As the tale was told, several growls of outrage and anger at the riders came from the travelers, especially Lina.

"Damn! Those Dark Riders must've been as strong as Mazoku Dark Lords in order to have done that to King Ashram!" Lina said, as her companions grimly agreed with her. Within moments they were escorted into the castle.

"They must have been. The Witch King especially. Sheen, Amelia, Neese you three go up to Ashram's room and see if those healers up there need some help. Link, Legolas, Gimli, Deed, Cecil, Lina; you six come with me. The rest of you remain here and see to it that nothing else attacks this place." Parn ordered as he and his chosen companions went directly to Ashram's room after the three young healers. When they got there, Shiroi the White Priest met them. 

"Sir Parn………….Deedlit………..I'm glad you are here. This is a dark day for the people of Marmo and their king." Shiroi said, tiredly, his silver eyes dull with exhaustion.

"How is he, Shiroi?" Parn asked, noticing when Amelia turned and gave Sheen and Neese a hopeless, tearful look.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Even though we have managed to heal the king's body, his soul is damaged beyond our ability to repair. He is fading, and he will eventually become like the one who did this to him. There is nothing any of us can do." Shiroi replied.

"But what about Ashram's connection to Pirotess? Has that been severed as well?" Deedlit asked.

"I do not know. Yet I can assume that it hasn't. It will only buy him time, and nothing more. What he needs is a new soul sword…………..an enchanted sword that would have the ability to heal Ashram's soul and restore him fully to the land of the living." Shiroi said, with much despair in his voice.

"There must be a way to save him. It would be unjust if we gave up on him now." Amelia said, as she dried her tears on her sleeve and put on a brave face.

"For once, Amelia, I think we can all agree with you on that." Lina said as they all looked on the still form of the Marmoan king, their hope growing dimmer with each passing moment.

Meanwhile, Zelgadis, Kage and Sheik walked along the beach. Xellos was ahead of them, scouring the land for any traces of Orcs.

"Zelgadis, what do you know about the Dark Riders?" Kage asked, sitting down when they had finished their patrol and had found no sign of Orcs.

"There isn't much that I can remember reading of them offhand, Kage. My grandfather, Rezo the Red Priest, once had many ancient documents in his collection. Most of those were about the Ages of the Great Kings. But one of those described King Ashram's attacker exactly." Zelgadis said, as he gazed out to sea.

"The Witch King?" Xellos asked, as he joined them. Zelgadis nodded.

"These are evil times we are living in. the Nine have returned and now they seek to revive their dark master." Sheik murmured, in despair.

"But how will they do it? It would take an Elven smith to forge a new Ring of Power." Xellos said, quietly.

"How do you know this, Xellos? Did the Mazoku keep better records than men did?" Zelgadis asked, sounding skeptical and expecting Xellos' usual response.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Zelgadis, when I say that even when I was young, the memory of Sauron the Great was dimming. Yet, as you thought, the Mazoku kept very good records of what went on in the Third Age. I only remember the tales because I took the time to read when I wasn't causing mischief." Xellos explained, patiently.

"And to think I'd thought that you would never give anyone a straight answer." Zelgadis said, shaking his head in wonder as he said that.

"In this time of war, there need be no secrets. It's dangerous enough at this time as it is without my adding to it. My secrets are laid bare; ask of me what you will and I will answer as best I can." Xellos said, seriously. Zelgadis nodded, then looked up.

"There's a boat approaching. I can't see who is in it, since it's still a good ways off, but it appears to be a man and a horse. Xellos, Sheik, alert everybody at the castle. I think we're about to have some company join us." Kage ordered. With a nod, both Sheik and Xellos teleported themselves back to the castle, leaving Zelgadis and Kage to watch the stranger approach.

"I hope he's a friend and not an enemy. We could use some more friends right about now." Kage muttered, as he felt for his sword.

"I know. I hope he's a friend as well." Zelgadis agreed, grimly, as the boat drew ever nearer to the beach.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

By the time the boat had reached the shore, almost all of the visiting knights and warriors had arrived. They all watched tensely as the two occupants of the boat stepped out. Silence descended onto them as the stranger regarded each person's face. His eyes lingered the longest on Sheik, Yasha, and Kage, making them all uneasy.

"I swear by Din, Farore, and Nayru that I didn't do anything!" Kage suddenly blurted, causing everyone to jump and look at him. 

"Kage?!" Mizuu shouted, as her ruby-eyed charge blushed uncontrollably. This got a chuckle from the stranger.

"I see now that you mean no harm, even though you are what you are." The man said, then looked away to scan the crowd that had gathered.

"Then why are you here?" Zelgadis asked, curiously.

"I am looking for two wayward adventurers that go by the names of Legolas and Gimli. They had the gall to leave the Undying Lands and not tell me." The stranger said, sounding a little put off with the elf and dwarf.

"I am sorry, Gandalf. I was in such a rush to start my quest that I had neglected to inform you. But much has happened since we arrived here." Legolas explained, as he approached and kneeled before the bearded, white clothed man. 

"Is that so? Would you mind explaining what has happened that is now troubling the land and its people?" Gandalf asked, seeming to be appeased by Legolas' coming forward.

"The Nine have been revived, Gandalf-sama." Sheik said, his voice laden with grief and foreboding. Gandalf stiffened and gave Sheik a look that most men would have taken to be surprise.

"How do you know this?" Gandalf asked, now a little suspicious of the Sheikah.

"He has seen them through dreams, sir. And, before we arrived here, the Nine attacked the king of this land and took the sword known as SoulCrusher from him. His soul has been damaged as a result." Link said, as he approached the great wizard and kneeled.

"I see. Take me to the king." Gandalf ordered, as he motioned for his horse to remain where it was.

Shiroi sighed as he gazed down on the stricken king.

"_Would that the sons of Isildur still had the power that had made Aragorn great. The Witch King has dealt us a grievous blow indeed._" Shiroi thought, then turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We have done all we could, Shiroi." Rain said, sadly.

"But it wasn't enough. All we have done is bought him time. Yet how will it avail him? There is nothing in this world that can save him now." Shiroi said, with despair in his voice.

"Nothing, you say? Surely you despair too soon." A voice said, as the owner entered the room. Immediately, all in the room who were at Ashram's side now stared in awe at the white-clad wizard. In a gesture of respect and trust, Rain, Teim, and Shiroi laid their staffs before him, as knights would lay their swords before their kings.

"As in the days of old, you come in the darkest of hours, to give at least a small light of hope. Long has it been since you last traveled in these lands and longer still, it seems, since the end of the Age of the Great Kings." Shiroi murmured, as the great wizard gazed at him, then at the still form of the fallen king on the bed. In silence, Gandalf looked upon the stricken king's face. The face was peaceful, even though the king was in terrible spiritual pain. And it was also deathly pale; as pale as it had been when Parn had first met Ashram on the battlefield. 

"Can you help him, Sir Wizard?" a small voice asked. Startled, Gandalf looked down and saw Maar standing there.

"That depends. What he needs now is a new soul sword. A sword wrought of mithril would do the trick, but I have left Glamdring behind in the Undying Lands. Now, what manner of person are you? You are neither hobbit nor dwarf, as far as I can tell." Gandalf said, not unkindly.

"I'm a grassrunner, a type of elf, so to speak. My name's Maar and I have just recently been named esquire by the king of Marmo." Maar replied, looking away when he heard Lina, Link, Parn, Legolas, Gimli and Spark enter the room.

"I see. So that is why you remain by the king's side?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. I am to report to the queen the moment his condition changes, for good or ill. Right now she's trying to reassure the people, but I don't know how long she can reassure herself of her husband's survival. Things look somewhat bleak right now." Maar said, with some sadness in his own voice.

"Sir Wizard, if I may ask, where are the Undying Lands? Maybe a few of us can go and retrieve the sword the king so desperately needs." Link suggested.

"Perhaps you can, though usually only elves of the untainted variety can set foot there. Legolas will go as a guide. It is his choice of whom he wants to accompany him." Gandalf said, calmly.

"If you are referring to Kage as being tainted, then you are sorely mistaken. Sure, he complains a lot, and argues with people when irked, but he has saved my life countless times in the past. And together we defeated a great evil in our homeland. Certainly those deeds have been enough to earn redemption, or at least a reprieve from being called accursed!" Link said, angrily. In the tense silence that followed, Legolas and Gimli looked anxiously over at Gandalf, waiting for a fierce show of temper. But, before that could happen, Kage himself stepped into the room and placed a placating hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Link. I'm not insulted. If you're chosen to go, it's the fact that I will be left behind that will bother me. Yet I will endure and hold the fort till you return. Just be sure to tell me how beautiful it is over there when you get back, okay?" Kage said, calmly. Link sighed and let his shoulders droop.

"Besides, somebody's got to remain behind in case someone from Hyrule comes looking for us." Mizuu said, as she flitted between them, then settled down on Gandalf's shoulder.

"Traitor." Kage muttered, giving Mizuu a deadpan look. Mizuu giggled.

"Well, you never stand still long enough for me to sit on your shoulder." Mizuu retorted.

"Have you decided on who you want to take with you, Legolas?" Spark asked, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived.

"I have. I'll take just Link and Cecil with me. I'll leave Gimli here so he can help keep an eye on the king." Legolas replied.

"Then we'd best get going. It doesn't look like the king can hold out much longer." Link said, grimly.

"Right." Legolas agreed, before the two of them hurried out of the room.

"What can the rest of us do? I sure as hell don't want to sit and wait for them." Lina said, impertinently. 

"Do you know where the palantir is?" Gandalf asked.

"The Seeing Stone? As far as I know it was moved to the temple of Marfa after the War of Heroes. Why do you ask?" Lina asked, now curious.

"That 'stone' is all that stands between us and the Witch King achieving his goals. I want you and your group to ride to the temple and keep it out of his reach." Gandalf said, getting a grin and a nod from Lina.

"You got it! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Lina said, as she also left the room. Now only Parn, Spark, Kage and Maar were left in the room with Gandalf.

"What will you have us do, Sir Wizard?" Parn asked. 

"Prepare the castle guard for anything. Kage, remain by the king's side. Spark, you head down to the towns and begin evacuating the people from them and into the castle keep. Knowing the Witch King, he will begin to step up his plans." Gandalf said, getting an immediate response from the remaining men in the room.

"_Thus it begins_………………….._again_……………….." Gandalf thought, as he gazed to the west at the setting sun.


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"It feels strange leaving Kage behind." Link murmured, as he watched the land recede behind them.

"Have you been partnered with him long?" Legolas asked, as he guided the boat.

"Since childhood. We've been through many adventures together. But I find it strange that he hasn't been affected by the shadow like Sheik has been." Link mused.

"Maybe his sword has something to do with it. It does seem to have a protective aura around it." Cecil suggested.

"Maybe. What do you think, Navi?" Link asked, as he glanced up at the sprite.

"I think it's the sword and the Catalyst of Hope." Navi replied.

"Catalyst of Hope? What is that?" Legolas asked, curiously.

"It's the center of the Triforce and the equal in power to the Triforce of Power." Link replied, turning and looking back when a sound came to his sensitive ears.

"We're being followed." Cecil, who had also heard the sound, murmured, his hand already on the hilt of his sword. But before any of them could react, a boat appeared before them, bearing in it none other than Shiroi!

"You gave us quite a scare, White Priest. What are you doing following us all the way out here?" Link asked, glad that it was a friend approaching them.

"I decided at the last moment to accompany you to the Undying Lands. Gandalf seemed to agree with my decision and gave me permission to leave." Shiroi said, as he brought his boat alongside Legolas'.

"Well, in any event, I'm glad you weren't an enemy coming after us." Cecil said, looking notably relieved.

"Come on, then. We don't have much time to lose. The king is counting on us." Legolas said, as Shiroi stepped off of his boat and into the other. Without another word, the four companions paddled off, leaving Shiroi's boat to drift.

"_Hang on, King Ashram. Your kingdom needs you._" Cecil thought, as the land disappeared completely from sight.

"It's almost dark, Lina-san. Let's stop somewhere for the night." Amelia suggested, as she looked worriedly at the darkening landscape. It was Zelgadis who answered her.

"We can't set up camp, Amelia. With the way things are now, it would be too dangerous to try." Zelgadis explained.

"Zel's right. We'll have to reach Valis before dark. That's the only option left to us right now." Lina said, as she led the group towards the holy city. It was at that moment they heard wolf howls.

"Wargs!" Gourry suddenly shouted, as eerie screams accompanied the howls.

"How'd you know, Gourry?" Lina asked, as their horses started galloping even faster, their eyes rolling in terror.

"I don't know, but something's telling me that's exactly what they are!" Gourry replied, as they flew from the glowing eyes.

"Fireball!" Lina shouted, turning and sending the spell flying at the Wargs.

"Will-o-wisp!" Gourry called, calling upon the elvish spirits of light. For a few moments, they managed to hold off the Wargs with the light, but then the Wargs became bolder, and attacked despite whatever was thrown at them.

"Blast Bomb!" Xellos cried, blowing apart two Wargs with his powerful magic.

"It's no use, Lina-san! There's to many of them!" Amelia shouted, as arrows whizzed overhead.

"I'll handle them. Go on ahead of me; I'll meet you in Valis!" Xellos said, as he fiercely attacked the Wargs and tried to draw the pack off.

"Xellos!" Filia yelped, before the Mazoku disappeared into the gloom, leading the pack away from them.

"Let's go! It's too late to go after him!" Lina shouted, and with that, they covered the final miles to Valis. They galloped through the main gate of the city just as the doors were being closed.

"Hold it! Who are you to be coming into Valis at this hour?" the gate guard asked, when the five travelers had stopped.

"I'm Lina Inverse, and these are my companions. We've just barely escaped here with our lives. Wargs attacked us. One of us is still out there, drawing them off." Lina explained, with some impatience in her voice.

"I see. Then you are the ones King Etoh is expecting. Please, follow us." One guard said, as he and some others escorted the five exhausted riders to the castle.

"Such a beautiful city………….And to think this was once Gondor." Zelgadis mused, aloud.

"You know the history of this fair city, then, weary travelers?" a voice asked, gently. All of them looked up and were amazed to see the king himself standing there before them.

"You're King Etoh?!" Lina yelped. The king nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I am Etoh, current king of Valis, and I bid you welcome. Please stay the night in the palace. Any friend of Parn's is a friend of mine." Etoh said, warmly.

"Thanks, your Highness." Lina said, tiredly, looking back when she heard wolf howls in the distance.

"Don't mention it. There are rooms already prepared for you, so get some rest. We'll talk about your harrowing escape in the morning." Etoh said, as he led them to a hallway where several doors were left open to them.

"I'll leave you here. There is still much I have to do before I can rest. And since it appears that war is again on the horizon, I will be busier still before all is said and done. I bid you good night." Etoh said, before quietly walking away.

"Good night, your highness." Amelia said, as they watched him leave. As they all entered their rooms, Lina wondered what the future held in store for them.

"_Even those thought to be nothing more than legend have turned up. This could be the final war._" Lina thought, as she looked out her window at the starless night.

At the same time, Parn was on top of Marmo's castle palisades, looking out across the now empty countryside.

"Even the stars are afraid to come out." Parn murmured, as he gazed up at the inky blackness above him.

"So, there you are. I figured you would be out here." Gandalf said, as he joined Parn on the wall.

"How's the king holding out, Gandalf?" Parn asked, sounding as tired as he felt.

"He's strong, for a man. His stubborn will keeps him with us. But for how long? How long?" Gandalf asked, grimly.

"I don't know. I wish I knew." Parn said, softly.

"You look so much like Aragorn, standing there like that. It is indeed a fact that you are related. Of the line of Isildur. As was the king who had owned that sword before you." Gandalf said, smiling when a shocked look crossed Parn's features.

"What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that King Fahn was also a descendant of Aragorn?!" Parn asked, stunned.

"He was, indeed. Your friend Ghim filled me in on what happened during the War of Heroes. Especially the part where you all first met King Fahn. You should now realize that a king of his standing wouldn't have treated just anyone the way he treated you. He did thus because you are both related; albeit in a distant way." Gandalf explained. At first Parn looked completely at a loss, then he composed himself and smiled slightly.

"I guess it should have been obvious to me back then, but, then again, my attention was focused solely on becoming a knight and clearing my father's name." Parn admitted, then looked out again at the dark land.

"Even then the blood of Isildur was awakening within you. It wasn't really Karla's doing that Anduril landed in your hands, though she did play a slight role." Gandalf said, perking up when he suddenly heard howls and screams in the distance.

"Seems as though we're about to have some unwelcome company tonight. Ready your bows and swords, men! We must hold the castle till our friends return!" Parn shouted to the men on the palisades. Without a word the men did as they were told.

"This is going to be a long night." Parn murmured, as he watched torches approach, each one with an orc carrying them. 

"Yes. But let's hope we live to see the dawn." Gandalf said, as memories from battles long ago entered his mind.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"What a thick mist! Is this what we have to pass through in order to get to the Undying Lands?" Cecil asked, as he squinted at the mist.

"Yes, it is. But we should soon see land." Legolas said, confidently. And he was right; for no sooner had he said that, the mists parted and revealed a land fairer than any of his three companions had imagined.

"The Undying Lands………….." Link murmured, awestruck by the sight.

"Let's go ahead and get ashore. I will get out first, the three of you follow." Legolas said, firmly. Shiroi, Cecil, and Link did as they were told and followed Legolas after he'd stepped out of the boat. As they walked through the beautiful port, Link couldn't help but look about him in awe. Everything in these lands was fair to his eyes and easing to his mind.

"It's no wonder most of our kin are here. Already I feel a longing for the place, even though I know I can't stay." Cecil said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Someday, all of Elvenkind might come here. But that time is not yet upon us." Shiroi murmured, his staff's rings clinking as he walked.

"Hello, Legolas. That was a short trip." A voice said, jokingly. All four of them looked down in surprise at the speaker, who in turn smiled up at them.

"Some unexpected events are what brought me back here with these three. We have to meet with Galadriel as soon as possible." Legolas said, as he motioned to his three companions.

"Legolas, what was so urgent that you had to return before you had finished your quest? Is there something troubling Middle Earth again?" the short stranger asked, his eyes taking on a look of dread.

"The Nine Riders of legend have been revived, and I do not doubt that the Witch King intends to resurrect his dark master. Gandalf sent us to retrieve the sword Glamdring in the hopes that we can save a stricken king." Shiroi explained.

"The Nine……………Follow me. I think I know where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are. And, to those of you who don't know, I am Frodo Baggins, of the Nine Fingers." The stranger said, as he ushered them to follow with his disfigured hand.

"And I am Link, Hero of Time, and keeper of the Master Sword and the Triforce of Courage." Link said, quietly.

"I am Cecil, half-elf and warrior." Cecil added.

"Lastly, I am Shiroi, the White Priest." Shiroi said, at last.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, though I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Frodo said, sadly.

"I agree. It's strange how you meet some of your greatest friends and allies during times of great strife." Link murmured.

"You sound as though you have also had a trial like the one I went through." Frodo said, as he walked alongside the green-clad elf.

"I have, indeed. But I would never have made it without my best friend at my side." Link said, thoughtfully.

"Nor I. Sam was always there. He was hardly ever far from my side. But when he was, he always returned. Here they are." Frodo said, as they approached two important looking elves.

"I take it that there is great trouble in the mortal world and it concerns the Nine?" Galadriel asked.

"Yes, Milady. We were sent by Gandalf the White to retrieve a sword for a king who has been stricken by darkness." Shiroi said, in response. The regal elf couple glanced at one another, then looked at those that accompanied Legolas.

"Who are you, that now stand alongside Legolas?" Celeborn asked, as other elves gathered around them, with curiosity written on their faces.

"I am Link, of the Kingdom of Hyrule in what was once known as the Helm's Deep area. And these are Cecil, brother of Deedlit, the High Elf, and Shiroi the White Priest." Link said, as he kneeled before the former Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, and as Shiroi and Cecil did the same. It was a few moments before anything more was said. Yet, when Galadriel spoke again, her words amazed even Legolas.

"White Priest, have you ever heard of the Orcrist?" Galadriel asked, as she gazed into Shiroi's silver eyes.

"I have heard of it in legends, Milady." Shiroi replied, honestly.

"Good, then this will be to your advantage. Not long ago, Gandalf returned to the mortal realm to see how much the land we'd left behind had changed. When he visited the tomb of Thorin Oakenshield, he found it desecrated and the Orcrist gone. After a long journey, he recovered the Orcrist and brought it back here with him. Seeing as you have no sword, we now give it to you, since we find you worthy of it." Celeborn said, as a few elves brought forth two swords and presented one, the Orcrist, to Shiroi, and the other to Cecil for safekeeping. 

"I thank you, Lord and Lady of the former Golden Wood. I will do my best to live up to the memory of the warriors who had wielded this sword before me." Shiroi murmured, humbled by the great gift he had been bestowed.

"Link, if I may burden you with something?" Frodo said.

"Sure." Link replied, watching as Frodo jogged off. He was gone for a few minutes, and when he returned, he carried something in his arms.

"What is it, Sir Frodo?" Link asked, curiously.

"These may yet come to some use in this time of war. There is a small person in the place you came from with these tidings. He'll be needing them soon." Frodo said, as he handed the bundle to Link.

"What are they?" Link asked, not even daring to peek at the contents.

"Mr. Frodo's mithril shirt and the sword Sting." A voice said, matter-of-factly. Frodo turned and smiled at the hobbit that now stood behind him.

"I will carry them to him. Don't worry, we'll find a way to stop the Witch King. We must keep that hope, even when things seem dark." Link said, as he tucked the parcel behind his Hylian Shield. Frodo nodded, and watched as the four elves returned to the port. To their surprise, a few elves followed them.

"Why are you following us?" Cecil asked, when he'd looked back and seen the small group of armor-clad Elven warriors behind them.

"We are going with you to war. Though many of us may not return to this fair place, we are choosing to come along with you." One elf, the apparent leader of the group (whose number couldn't have been greater than twenty) said, grimly.

"What is your name, warrior?" Link asked.

"I am called Andaith." The Elven warrior replied.

"Then ready your boats. We're leaving now." Legolas said, knowing that even though the visit to the Undying Lands had been brief, time was against them.

"_I hope all is still well at the castle._" Legolas thought, as they all made ready to leave the shining port.

A heavy cloud hung over the city of Valis as Lina and her group made their way to a meeting with King Etoh. Xellos had returned just after midnight. He was a bit scratched up and bruised, but was otherwise none the worse for wear.

"I wonder what's got Etoh so worked up that he had to wake us up in the middle of the night?" Lina complained, as she and her companions ran to the throne room. When they got there, they could see an obviously very concerned King Etoh sitting on the throne, his war council, Queen Fianna and Xellos close at hand.

"What's wrong, your Highness? Has something happened?" Amelia asked. She received a grave nod for a reply.

"Marmo is under siege. Your comrade has just informed me of the Orc army that is now heading to Marmo. The dark one has begun to make his move. We must move quickly, if we are to turn the tide." Etoh said, calmly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Gourry asked, for once asking an intelligent question.

"I suggest that you, Lina, Xellos, and Filia continue on your original task. Zelgadis, Amelia; you two ride to Flaim. See if you can rally any help from there." Etoh instructed.

"But what about the Wargs?" Amelia asked, afraid of having to ride out again into the night.

"Don't worry, Amelia, I took care of the pack that had accosted us tonight. The rest are heading to Marmo. If you ride quickly, you shouldn't have any problems." Xellos said, hoping to calm Amelia's nerves. Amelia swallowed hard and nodded; she didn't like this at all.

"What should we do after we've checked out the temple, your Highness?" Lina asked.

"Return to Marmo. Raywing if you have to, in order to save time." Etoh replied, with urgency in his voice.

"All right. Let's go then." Lina said, as they rushed back to their rooms, got their belongings, and left. With a heavy heart, King Etoh watched them leave.

"Falis, god of Light, protect these riders and bless their journeys. And may they reach Marmo in time." Etoh whispered, as a fresh, gentle breeze ruffled his hair and robes, went over the city, and away with the riders. Then the breeze was gone, and all was still and silent, as the dark shadow stifled all beneath it.

Parn stared grimly at the masses of orcs that now below. Beside him a mixed company of young Half Elves and Dark Elves were readying their bows.

"All is almost ready, Sir Parn." Luzeb, the Dark Elf leader said, as he came alongside the grim Knight of Lodoss.

"Good. I have never seen so many Orcs before." Parn murmured.

"There haven't been this many in living memory. Sorcery is behind this, that much is certain." Luzeb said, as he thoughtfully pulled on his mustache (the only elf in the world that had one!). A little ways away from the two leaders, three somewhat put off dwarves stood glaring at the wall.

"Blast it all! Why couldn't we have gotten a better spot?" Ghim complained. Gimli and Grievus grumbled in agreement.

"We could get you some boxes, Good Dwarves." One elf, a Dark Elf, teased.

"Don't go there, laddie, don't go there." Gimli warned, much to the elf's amusement.

"Sir Legolas told him to say that." Another elf whispered, with a mischievous grin.

"Did he now?" Gimli asked, knowing that he and his elf friend were going to have a long talk after all was said and done. Meanwhile, Kage and Maar worriedly watched the king. His condition had deteriorated dramatically in the few hours since Legolas' departure.

"I hope Leg and the others get here soon. I don't know how much longer King Ashram can hang on." Kage said, as the king moaned and shuddered from the icy cold only he could feel.

"Yeah. But even that depends on whether or not they can get through the castle gates without the Orcs seeing them." Maar said, hopelessly.

"While there's life, there's hope." Kage murmured as a small, upside down triangle appeared on the back of his right hand.

"What is that?" Maar asked, entranced by the golden light than now came from the Shadow Elf.

"The Catalyst of Hope." Kage replied, as he put his right hand over Ashram's chest. 

"What are you doing?" Maar again asked, as the light got brighter and warmer.

"Using the Light of Hope to hold back the Darkness just a little bit longer." Kage murmured, as he closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few moments, Ashram stopped shivering and settled into normal slumber. But Kage continued standing there, sharing his lifesaving light with the king. Little did either of them realize that Gandalf was standing at the door, watching the goings on with a knowing smile.

"_And thus hope shines from the darkness._" Gandalf thought, then looked out the window. He held back a cry when he saw boats on the water.

"Legolas is returning!" Gandalf said, startling Maar as he rushed to the window, pushed it open, and held his staff aloft.

"What're you doing, Sir Wizard?" Maar asked, bewildered as to why the mighty wizard now hung halfway out of the window.

"Providing our friends with a covering mist of their own." Gandalf replied, as mist did indeed rise around the boats, concealing them from view.

"But how will they get through the gates? They'll be slaughtered before they even get close to it! How will they get past all those Orcs?" Maar asked, afraid for them.

"Have faith in Shiroi. He'll find a way." Gandalf said, confidently.

As Gandalf spoke, and as hope began to fade in the hearts of those on the palisades, the boats got closer to the shore.

"Where did this mist come from?" Cecil asked, as other murmurs of confusion came from the elves in the other boats.

"Even from afar Gandalf lends his aid. He's the one behind this mist. There must be some unwelcome guests at the gate." Shiroi said, with a grim smile.

"How will we get in, if the gate is blocked?" Link asked, as he nervously fingered his sword.

"Leave that to me." Shiroi said, with confidence in his voice, stepping out of the boat when it had reached the shore, and waiting for others to follow.

"What do you have in mind, Shiroi?" Legolas asked, now very tense since they were now dangerously close to some Orcs.

"Gather close around me, everyone. I will only have enough strength to do this once." Shiroi said. When the Elven warriors, Link, Cecil, and Legolas had gathered close, Shiroi raised his staff into the air and shouted one word.

"Transport!" Shiroi shouted, and with a brilliant flash of light they disappeared from the foot of the castle, leaving behind some startled (and understandably dazzled) Orcs. When the elves reappeared they were happily received by the besieged. Legolas, Cecil, Link and Shiroi were ushered to Ashram's room. 

"Perfect timing." Mizuu said, as the four entered the bedchamber. As though sensing the return of his friend, Kage withdrew from the king's side. He turned and gave them a tired smile.

"'Bout time you guys came back." Kage quipped.

"We weren't gone all that long, Kage. Did the king's condition get so bad that you had to use the Catalyst?" Link asked, as Cecil moved past them.

"In a way, yes. He was sinking so deep into the darkness that he wouldn't have been able to have reached his new sword. I pulled him up just enough so he could. I told him to look for a light in the shape of a sword and to grab onto it when he did." Kage said, as they all turned to watch as Cecil laid the sword upon Ashram's chest.

"You did well, Kage. You did very well, indeed." Gandalf said, approvingly. Then silence descended upon them as they watched Ashram's hands weakly move and grasp the hilt of the sword. Instantly, a brilliant light emerged from the sword, forcing everyone, even Gandalf, to look away. As the light engulfed him, color returned to Ashram's face and his heart, that of which had barely been beating even when Kage was helping him, suddenly started pumping furiously. Then, with a huge gasp, Ashram opened his eyes, most of the light sinking into him as he did that. The rest of the light shifted until it was over the broken armor Ashram had been wearing when the Witch King had attacked. With a sound not unlike a wind-chime, the armor put itself back together, then changed color, from black to silvery white. The last things to be changed were the devices on the breastplate. They were changed from being the glaring Eyes to golden leaves.

"King Ashram?" Maar asked, as the king sat up and looked at them.

"Maar? What's going on? Where's Pirotess?" Ashram asked, in turn.

"She's with her kin on the castle walls. We are currently under siege." Gandalf replied.

"Under siege? By whom? And who are you?" Ashram asked, as he got to his feet and looked Gandalf in the eye, curiosity and confusion being the chiefest expressions to be shown in his gray eyes.

"I am Gandalf. Much has happened since you were last conscious." Gandalf explained, as the king looked in surprise at his armor.

"That much is certain." Ashram muttered, as he put the armor on, strapped the Glamdring onto the belt that was strung there, then prepared to walk out.

"Hey, don't I at least deserve a 'thank you'?" Kage asked, his expression deadpan.

"I apologize. I owe you all my life, and I am very grateful. Now, let's see what perils lay before us." Ashram said, with a grim look in his eyes. With a nod, all but two left the room, leaving Link and Maar.

"I have something for you, Maar. It came from the Undying Lands. I was told to give these to you." Link said, as he handed a parcel over to the startled grassrunner. 

"Sting……………so the legends are true. But why did he give me these?" Maar asked, as he gave Link a bewildered look. Link shrugged.

"I guess you have a part to play too." Link said, looking away when war drums started sounding.

"I guess so. Let's go." Maar said, with grim resolve, as he slipped the mithril shirt on over his own clothes and buckled the swordbelt around his waist. Link nodded, and with that, they rushed off. The first battle was about to begin. The first battle of the War against the Shadows.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"They're working themselves into a frenzy out there." Deedlit murmured, as she and Parn gazed out at the almost countless murky shapes below them. The Elven archers from the Undying Lands were already positioned at the walls with the men, Elves, and Dwarves (there are a few in Ashram's army as well) that were already there.

"What's going on up here?" Ashram's voice asked, as Parn and others turned to look at the speaker.

"Ashram…………..! You're awake! Thank the gods!" Pirotess shouted, as she happily hugged her husband. Ashram smiled slightly.

"Good to see you too, Pirotess. Parn, what's the situation?" Ashram asked, immediately getting back to the business at hand.

"See for yourself." Parn replied, as the king stood alongside him and gazed out. Ashram's face immediately paled.

"Where are my people? Are they safe?" Ashram asked, fearing for his people's lives.

"They are safe, for the moment. I had Spark evacuate them into the castle before those Orcs arrived." Parn replied, allaying the king's fears somewhat.

"I'm glad you did. I hate to think of what those Orcs would do to human beings that could not fight back." Ashram murmured.

"But things are about to get ugly. Those Orcs didn't come here to talk." Ghim said, from his position.

"No doubt about that." Deedlit agreed. Seconds later, their fears were proven true; as arrows from below struck some of the archers on the wall.

"Loose!" Parn shouted. At his command, the archers let fly their arrows into the horde, but to little effect. There were too many of them. 

"They have siege ladders! Make sure they don't make it!" Ashram commanded, grey eyes flashing as he raced along the wall, sword unsheathed and prepared for bloodshed. Below them, the Orcs were making way for the huge ladders, roaring with glee when they were set up against the walls.

"Finally! A chance to even the score!" Gimli shouted, as he swung his axe in a wide arc and sliced two Orcs neatly in half. Beside him, Ghim and Grievus were also enjoying themselves.

"We should have rallied the Dwarves! It seems that the ones we already have are enjoying themselves!" Ashram commented, as he and Parn stood back to back.

"The Elves aren't doing half bad, either!" Parn added, as he watched some Elves throw aside their bows and unsheathe their swords. Meanwhile, Maar stood small and forgotten in a corner, uncertain as to what he was supposed to do. He'd lost track of Link in the melee, and had been jostled by both men and elves into a corner. With frightened eyes he watched as all hell broke loose around him. But then he looked at his king; the king he had sworn fealty to only a few days prior. He watched as the man in the silvery white armor bravely fought off dozens of Orcs, with his friends at his side. With resolve building within him, and a yell that could have come from a warrior twice his size, Maar unsheathed his sword, the legendary Sting, and charged into battle.

"Legolas! I've got twenty already!" Gimli shouted.

"My score is up to thirty-one!" Legolas replied. This got a flustered scowl from Gimli.

"We'll see who wins this time around!" Gimli retorted, as he severed the necks of two more Orcs with his axe.

"Sorry you two, but I've just killed sixty!" Kage shouted, from his place almost directly above them. This got almost identical scowls from both Legolas and Gimli, and renewed efforts to outdo one another.

"An Orc killing contest?! At a time like this?!" Navi complained, as she dodged arrows.

"What better time for it than a battle, little sprite?" Shiroi asked, as he stabbed another Orc in the stomach, then kicked it off of the wall.

"Unbelievable!" Navi muttered, barely dodging an arrow when it whizzed past, carrying Link's hat with it.

"Sire! The tunnel is almost clear!" a man shouted, over the din to his king.

"Good. How are the men holding up down there?" Ashram asked, as he fiercely fended off a blow, then killed his opponent with a deft stab to the chest.

"As well as can be expected, sir. But there's Orcs down there who're trying to stop us." the man replied.

"Damn! Parn! To the caverns!" Ashram shouted over his shoulder to the gold-armored knight, before a tremendous explosion shook the castle to its foundations.

"What was that?! Kage asked, as he picked himself up from where he'd been thrown by the blast.

"The Fires of Isengard………….Everyone! Follow the king into the caverns!" Sheik cried, as he leaped from battlement to battlement, leaving a swath of death behind him.

"Stand tall, everyone! Provide for them a rearguard!" Yasha shouted, as he and some brave men, Elves, and Dwarves remained behind to prevent any Orcs (mainly Olag-hai) from getting through.

"Yasha!" Link yelped, fearful for his friend's life.

"Go now, Link! Hyrule can't afford to lose you! GO!" Yasha ordered, then returned his attention to the Orcs that were coming at him.

"Link! Come on!" Shiroi shouted, as he killed some Orcs with his sword, then turned and blasted some more with his magic. Reluctantly, Link did as he was told and followed the White Priest, leaving the stubborn Oni to an unknown fate.

"_May the gods look kindly on Yasha tonight._" Link thought, as he looked over his shoulder one last time and saw the Oni fighting bravely on.

Far away, Lina and her group were also heading for an unknown fate. They had since parted ways with Zelgadis and Amelia, and were now heading to Marfa's temple. 

"I see it!" Gourry shouted, as he crested a hill, then abruptly drew rein.

"Whoa! What is it, Gourry? What do you………………?!" Lina trailed off when she saw what had frozen Gourry in his tracks.

"The temple…………" Filia muttered, as she too looked upon the temple. 

"The Orcs must have gotten here first. Let's go in and see if there is anything left." Xellos suggested. Slowly, the four of them approached the now crumbling temple.

"I smell blood." Filia said, as they climbed the steps leading up into the temple courtyard. There, they discovered a grisly sight; priestesses of almost every age group lay dead in pools of their own blood. The bodies had been ravaged, and some looked half eaten.

"Oh gods……………." Filia said, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

"Even the Mazoku weren't this brutal……….I'm sorry we didn't come in time to save them." Xellos murmured, as he gazed (with open eyes) sadly at the corpses.

"Let's get inside, this can't be as bad as it gets." Lina said, as she led the way through the arched doorway into the temple keep. As they walked through the temple itself, they could see just how desperate the situation had been.

"Did anyone escape?" Gourry asked, as he looked at the blood-smeared walls.

"I don't know………" Lina replied, as they emerged into the inner sanctum.

"The palantir is gone." Xellos muttered, as he pointed out at empty space in the statue's hands where it should have been.

"Are you sure? We're not even sure what the thing looks like!" Lina rebuked.

"Quite sure. I've done enough research over the years to know where it ended up. And it certainly isn't here now." Xellos said, as he stepped closer to the statue of Marfa and looked at the cupped hands.

"Someone smeared blood on Marfa's face………..prophecies are being fulfilled even as we stand here." Filia murmured.

"Prophecies?" Lina asked, intrigued by what she'd just heard.

"Never mind. We must get going." Filia replied, hastily, as she hurried away.

"What's she talking about, Xellos?" Lina again asked. Xellos shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I think we'd better catch up with her. She might leave us behind if we don't hurry." Xellos said, as he led them out.

"But what about the dead? We can't just leave them here like this." Gourry said, seeming to be the most disturbed by the slaughter.

"You're right, Gourry, we can't. But we must. So many other lives are depending on us right now. All we can do now is try to help the living." Lina said, with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"She's right, Gourry. If this wasn't such a dire time, we might be able to properly bury the dead. Let's go. I can sense that things are going badly for Marmo." Xellos murmured, as they all reached their horses and mounted.

"Let's ride!" Lina shouted, as she sparred her horse into action.

"I hope Zel and Amelia are having better luck than we are." Gourry sighed, as they rode into the night.

"I hope so too, Gourry. More than anything." Lina agreed, as they rode back towards Marmo.

While Lina, Gourry, Xellos, and Filia walked through the bloodied temple, Amelia and Zelgadis were making excellent time across the desert. 

"Everything is so quiet. It's like time has stopped." Amelia murmured, as they rode.

"Yes. It's too quiet, actually." Zelgadis mused, as he tried to push his own uneasiness aside. Finally, after a long silence, they got Flaim within sight.

"There it is. The Kingdom of Flaim. It's been awhile since we were last here." Zelgadis murmured.

"Yeah. I hope King Kashue is well enough to see us." Amelia added, remembering that Kashue had been gravely ill the last time they had visited the desert kingdom. Then, before the could say anything else, Amelia and Zelgadis found themselves at lance-point. 

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Zelgadis asked, angrily.

"We'll ask the questions, shaman, as soon as we are inside the castle. Move!" the lead horseman demanded, as he poked his lance into Zelgadis' arm. Fighting the urge to fight back, Zelgadis got his horse moving, but made sure that he was between the leader and Amelia. As they marched along, Amelia noticed that the people of Flaim would occasionally look out at them, then would duck back out of sight.

"_They're afraid of something_." Amelia thought, as they rode through the vacant streets. Finally, they arrived in the castle courtyard, and from there Zelgadis and Amelia were made to dismount and were led to the dungeon.

"You can't do this to us! This is unjust!" Amelia shouted, as she was shoved into the same cell as Zelgadis.

"Shut up, wench. We'll be back later to question you. So just remain quiet and you won't get hurt." The guard said, before leaving the prisoners in the dark.

Far away, the Witch King watched all that was going on with the very palantir Lina and her group had been sent to find.

"Fools. Do they not realize that they have already lost?" the Witch King asked, with evil glee, as he watched the struggle on Marmo, the desolation of Marfa's temple, and the capture of Amelia and Zelgadis. Karla, who had retreated to a shadowed corner of the crumbling ruins, said nothing, but watched in silent horror as the land she so loved wilted beneath the cruel black shadow of the awakening Mount Doom.

"Soon it will be time. Soon my Master will awaken and nothing anyone can do will stop him. His revenge will be swift." The Witch King said, as the palantir glowed red, and, for a split second, showed a lidless, blood-red eye that was ringed with unquenchable fire. And then it was gone, and the palantir went dark.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

In the vast stone cavern beneath Marmo's castle, the voices of hundreds of men, women, children, and warriors echoed. Ashram looked warily around, not at all keen on the idea of being underground.

"Do you hear something, your Highness?" Maar asked, as he leaned heavily on Grievus' shoulder for support.

"No, it's more like I feel something. There is something older and darker down here. Let's get moving." Ashram said, anxiously, as he led the way.

"Queen Pirotess, are you sure he knows his way through?" Gandalf asked.

"He should know his way around down here, since he's studied all of the maps of Marmo since childhood. He's been thinking of clearing this tunnel for an emergency escape route for some time now." Pirotess replied, quietly.

"I see. Where does this lead?" Gandalf again asked.

"It leads to the beach, close to where the Elves from the Undying Lands left their boats. From there it will be a short distance to the Bridge." Pirotess said, unslinging her bow when she heard some Orcs shriek in the darkness.

"This reminds me too much of Moria." Legolas murmured, looking behind him every now and again, as though expecting to see a balrog chasing them.

"Aye. Complete with Orcs." Gimli muttered, remembering with distaste the flight through the mine.

"Let's just hope that the Bridge of Khazad-dum doesn't repeat itself." Legolas said, as a shudder traveled down his spine.

"This reminds me of Ganondorf's castle." Kage said, as he peered into the darkness.

"Places like this bring back memories in a lot of people, Kage. And most of those memories are not pleasant." Link said, as he listened to mothers trying to comfort their frightened children.

"No kidding." Navi agreed, as they continued on through the dark tunnel. Eventually, they did come to the exit, but this wasn't without struggle. Many of the surviving archers were running low on arrows, and the swordsmen were sore and weary. But this didn't dampen Ashram's fighting spirit.

"To the bridge!" Ashram shouted, motioning towards the bridge with the Glamdring. Without another word, all of them started running. Behind them, they could hear the roaring of the Orcs.

"Warriors! Surround the women and children! Keep them to the center!" Parn cried, as screams of fear and death came from the people they were trying to evacuate. With Gandalf's help (and that of the three Sages) they reached the bridge after so much difficulty.

"Come on! Safety is on the other side! Valis is waiting!" Link shouted, hoping to keep the people's hopes alive.

"That's right! The Holy City is on the other side of this bridge! Just keep going for a little bit longer!" Rain said, as she blasted some Orcs away. Exhausted and frightened, the people followed the hopeful voices.

"_I just hope that the bridge hasn't been cut._" Ashram thought, as he led the way.

On Lodoss, Lina and her group were riding hard. They could see a reddish glow on the clouds that was coming from Marmo.

"We're not going to make it!" Filia said, hopelessly, as they continued their mad dash through the night.

"Don't say that! We're gonna make it! We've got to!" Lina shouted, desperately.

"Lina! There's a rider coming towards us!" Gourry said, as the sounds of approaching hooves came to their ears.

"The question is, is this rider a friend or a foe?" Xellos mused.

"One way to find out. Illumination!" Lina shouted, as they all drew rein and waited. They didn't have to wait long; for almost as soon as they had stopped, the rider in question skidded to a halt before them.

"Lina Inverse?" the rider asked, suddenly.

"That's me. Who're you and what do you want?" Lina asked, warily.

"I was sent by King Etoh to give you this message. He wants you to return to Valis." The rider said, urgently.

"To Valis? Why? Marmo is in trouble!" Filia said, a little angry at this sudden, and seemingly callous, change of plans.

"The way to Marmo has been blocked. The only way we can get there now is by sea." The messenger replied.

"I see. If the people can't be evacuated by land, then they'll be rescued by water." Gourry murmured, for once understanding the underlying thought.

"Yet, if they are to be rescued, then we must hurry. We'll need all the help we can get." The messenger said, with some impatience in his voice.

"All right. To Valis it is, then. Let's hope we're not too late." Lina said, grimly, as they set off again, following the messenger back to Valis.

Back in Flaim, Amelia was still giving the guards a piece of her mind. In the back of the cell, Zelgadis sat silently, enduring the Justice speeches as well as he could.

"My, my, such a ruckus! It's truly a wonder that the guards haven't opened the doors yet for fear that Justice will get them!" a jocular voice said, as its owner appeared before them, carrying a torch in his hand for light.

"Do not mock me!" Amelia shouted, flustered almost to the point of being angry.

"I wouldn't dare mock you, milady, though I was somewhat curious as to what all the shouting was about." The young man said, with an amused smile.

"We came here to get help for Marmo. The last we had heard was that the castle was under siege. The battle could be well under way by now." Zelgadis said, with anger and some bitterness in his voice.

"I understand how you feel. What are your names, if I might be so bold as to ask?" the young man asked, as he sat down on the bench near the cell door. Amelia jumped up.

"My name's Amelia, and this is Zelgadis. What's your name, sir?" Amelia asked. 

"I am Arislan, the currently exiled prince of Palse, a kingdom on the mainland you people call Alacrast. I came to this island in the hopes that I could find some help against the Lusitanians, but there is already so much strife here." The young man replied, with sympathy for the people of Lodoss in his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to your land and raise an army there? There's bound to be people who will rally to your cause there." Zelgadis said, sensibly. Arislan shook his head.

"I have already done that. I succeeded for a while, too, until my father returned and banished me to the coast. I was told to gather allies, and that I had to do it alone. It was a suicide mission and he knew it. Luckily for me, though, my friends didn't listen to him and we all came together. I fear that there is now a price on our heads and if we return now, it could prove fatal." Arislan said, grimly.

"I see. You've got a dilemma on your hands. You can't get help here because of the war that's about to begin here and you can't go back since your own father is baying for your blood." Zelgadis said, as the silver-haired prince nodded sadly.

"That is almost exactly what King Kashue had said a few days ago. He also said that we could take refuge here for as long as we wanted. Yet, now that I have heard of the plight that Marmo is faced with, I don't think I'll be able to sit still. I want to help." Arislan said, his true, kindhearted nature showing itself.

"And you may yet be able to." Another voice said, as the owner entered the dungeon.

"King Kashue!" Arislan yelped, surprised that the king had been listening to their conversation.

"How much did you hear, your Highness?" Zelgadis asked, quietly.

"Enough to know that Ashram is in dire straits. And that I cannot send the reinforcements he so desperately needs." Kashue replied, as he motioned to one of the guards to unlock the cell door.

"What can't you send help?" Amelia asked, distressed.

"My own country is in an uproar. The nomad tribes have begun to revolt for no apparent reason. I need all of my men here to protect my kingdom. Had this not been such a troubled time, I would have gladly sent aid to King Ashram." Kashue said, his own eyes troubled.

"Then we came here for nothing." Zelgadis murmured, sounding defeated.

"Not so. I have said that I wanted to help, and I will." Arislan said, earnestly.

"How many friends did you bring with you, Prince Arislan?" Zelgadis asked, skeptical about bringing along yet another royal for the ride.

"Only six, I'm afraid. But each have had some battlefield experience." Arislan said, quietly.

"But eight against a force unnumbered won't make much of a difference, my Prince." Another male voice said, as the warrior who owned it strode into view.

"Daryoon, we can't just ignore this. I know that Palse is still occupied by the Lusitanians , but these people need all the help they can get!" Arislan said, aware of the grave look the swordsman was giving him.

"Yet, if we go, you do know that you will be at a greater risk than if we remained here." Daryoon reasoned. There was a few moments of silence, and Zelgadis could see that Arislan's emotions were warring within him. But then he looked up at the swordsman, his resolve as potent as any magic.

"Daryoon, I know the risks, since we have been up to our ears in them for a little over a year. Yet I am willing to go, no matter what the danger. Some help is better than none at all; you know that." Arislan said, quietly, yet firmly.

"Then so be it. I will follow you without question." Daryoon said, loyally.

"Then we must rouse the others and tell them to ready themselves. With King Kashue's permission, we will leave within the hour." Arislan said, as he looked to the king of Flaim. Kashue nodded.

"I give you my blessing to leave when you want. I am sorry I can't give you anything more." Kashue said, with guilt in his voice.

"Do not trouble yourself over this, your Highness. You are only doing what is best for your kingdom. We would be wrong to blame you for that." Zelgadis said, reassuringly, as Arislan and Daryoon went to awaken their companions.

"Zelgadis-san is right. You're only doing what any good king would do. I only wish we could help you out somehow." Amelia said, as the king smiled gently at her.

"You are both very brave and very wise to understand the plight of my kingdom in spite of what is going on in Marmo. I can only hope that, when this war is over, and the uprisings settle down, we will be able to gather in peace." Kashue said, honestly.

"I hope so too." Amelia agreed, as another guard told them that their horses were saddled and waiting.

"Go on. Ride as fast as the wind to where you are needed the most." Kashue said, watching as the two bowed low, then departed.

"_And may the gods watch over them all._" Kashue thought, as silence descended upon him.

Ashram panted as he and his comrades battled their way across the bridge. Even though the battle was far from over, Ashram was feeling the effects of the long hours of fighting off Orcs. Even the Dwarves were showing some weariness. 

"We can't keep this up forever, Ashram!" Parn said, cursing under his breath as more Orcs attacked.

"I know, but we're a little more than halfway across now. Just keep fighting for a little bit longer." Ashram replied, turning his head when he heard Legolas (who was on his left hand side) stumble.

"Are you all right?" Ashram asked, as he helped steady the exhausted elf.

"I'm all right…………just tired, that's all. This is worse than Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields put together." Legolas replied, as he stood up and again began fighting.

"_I don't think there has ever been a battle on Marmo that could compare to this. At least, not in living memory._" Ashram thought, as he continued on. Then, suddenly and to Ashram's shock, the bridge ended.

"Back up, everyone! Back up! The Bridge has been cut!" Ashram shouted, as he backpedaled away from his side of the gap. When the people had backed far enough away, Ashram looked at the gap again. The fine marble bridgework had been cruelly hammered away with iron mallets. Across from them, on the other side of the gap, a single RingWraith watched, as though gloating over the evil work that had been done. Ashram stared in shock at the Wraith, but then shock gave way to horror. Horror that he had led his people into even more danger than they had been in to begin with.

"_This is your fault._" A voice whispered in the back of Ashram's mind.

"_My_…………….._fault?_" Ashram thought, numbly.

"_Yes. It's your fault that your people are dying tonight._" The voice whispered again, this time with more strength.

"_I was trying to lead them away from the danger._" Ashram thought, as guilt crashed into him.

"_But you led them into death._" The voice snarled, no longer whispering.

"_I didn't know the bridge had been cut!_" Ashram's mental voice cried, in anguish. Then, before the voice could say anything more, a horn was heard across the water to the west.

"The Horn of Gondor……………" Legolas murmured, as the horn blew a second time. The second horn blast was what broke the RingWraith's spell over Ashram, and Ashram in turn did something he had never done before.

"_A Elbereth Githoniel!_ You have no power over me!" Ashram shouted, defiantly. With an infuriated screech, the RingWraith departed; and when it did, the dawn came.

"And it is the morning. We have survived yet another long night." Gimli said, sounding tired, even while still fighting.

"Yes." Legolas agreed, then let out a cry of wonder and joy.

"White ships! There are white ships approaching!" Legolas shouted, as the vessels emerged from the mists.

"Valis! Etoh's sent help!" Parn said, with joy in his voice. When the ships were close enough, the evacuation began again in earnest. While Ashram focused on getting his people safely onto the waiting ships, Parn and the remnants of the Free Knight troop he'd brought provided a rearguard for escapees. 

"Parn!" Ashram shouted over the din. The gold armored knight glanced over at him.

"I'm going with my people. When we next meet on the battlefield, we will meet as friends." Ashram said, hoping Parn could hear him.

"See you then, King Ashram!" Parn replied, before going back to fighting the Orcs. After many hours and ship changes, all of the remaining people and most of the warriors were evacuated. As Ashram watched the bridge recede into the distance, he wondered if Parn had been able to reach one of the last ships. He looked up, startled, when a falcon landed on his shoulder.

"Aerith? What are you doing here?" Ashram asked, as he got his falcon onto his arm. The falcon, of course, didn't answer, but instead placed something cool, wet, and metallic into Ashram's hand. It was when he looked at what lay in his hand that horror entered Ashram's heart and mind for a second time. The thing the falcon had laid in his hand was none other than the circlet Deedlit's tribe had given Parn on his and Deedlit's wedding day………….and it was covered in blood.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Gimli looked over at Legolas with concern in his eyes. The elf was curled up in a corner, sound asleep. This would have been normal for a human, but not for Legolas. Elves from the time Gimli and Legolas had come from usually rested in a trance-like state, with the eyes partially open. Legolas' eyes were completely closed this time.

"Don't worry. This only proves how tired he really is." Shiroi said, as he draped a blanket over Legolas, then sat down next to Gimli.

"I know, but it's still unnerving to see him sleep like that." Gimli murmured.

"Still, he's fared better than most. His only ailment is his exhaustion. There are some here I fear will not live to return to their homes." Shiroi murmured, sadly.

"Aye. That is true." Gimli agreed, as he turned his head and watched the coast of Lodoss come into view.

"Might as well wake him up, since it seems that we are going to dock next." Shiroi said, wincing as he stood back up.

"Were you wounded as well, Shiroi?" Gimli asked, having noticed Shiroi's pained expression.

"One of the Orcs gave me a going away present; a few cracked ribs." Shiroi said, with some sarcasm.

"Ah." Gimli said, giving the Elven priest a sympathetic look before turning and shaking Legolas' shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

//*// _Go bother Gandalf, Pippin._ //*// Legolas muttered, as he curled up even tighter into the blanket.

"What did he say?" Gimli asked. (Even though he'd lived with the Elves in the Undying Lands and had heard their language often, Gimli still didn't understand Elvish)

"He's just told Pippin to bother Gandalf. Must be a realistic dream." Shiroi said, with amusement in his silver eyes.

"Must be." Gimli muttered, and went back to shaking the sleeping elf. Finally, Legolas wearily opened his eyes and looked at Gimli and Shiroi.

"Where are we?" Legolas asked, softly.

"We're almost in the port of Valis. This part of the evacuation is almost complete. There's a few more ships behind this one as well." Shiroi said, knowing that the elf in front of him needed even more rest than what he had gotten in those few hours at sea.

"What is the next part of the evacuation?" Legolas asked, as he stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, as he did so.

"I do not know, but I have the feeling that we will be leaving for the Forest of Never Return in a few days' time." Shiroi replied, quietly.

"The Forest of Never Return? Where is that?" Legolas asked, as he watched the ship's crew prepare to dock.

"It is inland, a few miles from Valis. There is a clan of Elves living there that might be remnants of the exiled High Elf tribes." Shiroi said, as the ship was moored into place and the gangplank was put into position.

Lina glanced around as she and Gourry did what they could to help the refugees . It was in this port that Lina saw the effects of war. The peasantry of Marmo gazed back at her with haunted eyes, as tarp-clad stretchers laden with the dead were brought onto the land. Moans of the wounded were mingled with those of friends and loved ones mourning those lost in the battle. Gourry turned around once and found Lina sitting on a barrel, her face hidden in her hands. even though he knew he might get fire-balled (or worse), Gourry gently went over and put his arms around her.

"You've seen this kind of thing before, haven't you?" Lina asked, as she dried her tears with her sleeve, and leaned into Gourry's embrace.

"Yes. But that doesn't make it any easier. A lot of lives have been lost, and they can never be replaced. This is the first time Marmo has ever been invaded, and it is a tragedy to these people." Gourry murmured, as he gazed at the grim events that were taking place around them.

"C'mon, there must be something more we can do." Lina said, as she stood up and walked off, with Gourry not far behind her.

Kage hovered near Sheik, who was lying wounded on one of the stretchers, waiting for a healer to come and treat his wounds. Sheik had been stabbed twice, once in the stomach, and again in his left leg.

"Mizuu, what should I do? His temperature is falling. He won't last for too much longer." Kage muttered, as he tucked the blanket even tighter around the wounded Sheikah in a vain attempt to keep him warm.

"He needs athelas." Gandalf said as he walked over and kneeled down next to the fallen warrior.

"Athelas? What is that? How is it used?" Kage asked, anxiously.

"Athelas, or kingsfoil, is used to drive out the poison Orcs use on their weapons." Gandalf said, noticing when a look of recognition crossed Kage's features.

"Kingsfoil! There might be some in the Sacred Forest Meadow back home! Be right back!" Kage said, as he leaped up, pulled out his ocarina, played a tune on it, and was gone in a flash of light. Gandalf could only blink in surprise before Kage had reappeared, carrying enough athelas to treat everyone on board the ship they were on, and then some!

"Lucky for me that Saria was there, other wise I would never have found it. What do I do with it now?" Kage asked, looking to Gandalf for the answer.

"Boil it and clean his wounds. I will leave you enough to do that, but I will distribute the rest. I can only hope that there is more where this came from." Gandalf said, as he took a majority of the athelas from Kage's arms, leaving enough to treat Sheik's wounds.

"_I hope this works._" Kage thought, as he began working.

Ashram wandered around the port, his shock hidden by his worry for his people. He avoided Deedlit at all costs; he couldn't bring himself to tell her of her husband's fate.

"King Ashram." A voice said, from behind him. Ashram turned to find Etoh standing there.

"King Etoh…………..I owe you my life and the lives of my people. Thank you." Ashram murmured. The king of Valis nodded quietly in acknowledgement.

"Ashram, there is something you must know." Etoh said, his voice quiet yet urgent.

"What is wrong?" Ashram asked, noticing the urgency in the other king's voice.

"While I was concentrating my efforts helping you, Valis suffered a tragedy of its own. Orcs have destroyed most of the crops within the walls and we are cut off from Kanon." Etoh said, grimly.

"In other words, there isn't enough food to go around. What do you suggest I do?" Ashram asked, gravely aware of what traveling so soon after being chased out of their homeland would do to his people.

"Wait until the wounded have been tended to, then leave for the Forest of Never Return. Parn is on good terms with the elves there and they should let you at least rest there." Etoh suggested, then noticed when a look of pain crossed Ashram's features.

"Ashram? What's wrong?" Etoh asked, concerned for the former Black Knight.

"Etoh………..It pains me to tell you this since you are Parn's closest friend, but Parn…………….he fell, Etoh. He died bravely at the hands of the Orcs on the Heroes' Bridge." Ashram murmured, as he showed Etoh the bloodied circlet. Shock and horror, then grief, adorned Etoh's usually peaceful features as the news sank in.

"Have you told Deedlit yet?" Etoh asked, as some tears slid down his cheeks. Ashram sorrowfully shook his head.

"If anything, she probably already knows." Ashram said, as he sat down and lowered his head.

Far away, the Witch King chuckled with pleasure. His plan was going smoothly. Mordor was his, the orc breeding was doing well (with the exception of a few incinerations done to provide an example to the rest of the Olag-hai), and the kings of the land were demoralized by the loss of a great ally. The only thing that bothered the Witch King was that he could not determine whether or not the descendant of Isildur was really and truly dead.

"Oh well, even if he isn't he soon will be. Gondor won't remain a safe haven forever." The Witch King murmured, with self-satisfaction in his voice. Karla only stood where she was, shedding silent tears for Lodoss, and even for the fallen hero. 

Author's Note!

Sorry about the incredibly short chapter, but I am currently battling writer's block. On another note, please say a prayer for our fighters in Iraq. 

GOD BLESS THE USA!!!!!

Gemini


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"_Parn_……………….." a voice whispered, calling out from within the mists of time.

"_Who's there? Who is calling me?_" Parn wondered, as he opened his eyes and found himself in a strange, mist-laden place.

"_Parn_………………." The voice whispered again, as a figure appeared before the bewildered Knight of Lodoss. The man had long, wavy, dark brown hair and gray eyes. He wore white and gold armor, and the heraldry of a long forgotten kingdom was upon the shield he carried.

"_Who are you?_" Parn asked, awed by the splendor of the man's armament. 

"_I went by many names during my life, but the one that mattered the most was Aragorn. I see that you have been told of your heritage, and I know of your reluctance to become king. I understand how that feels, but right now the Heir of Isildur is needed by his people._" The man said, quietly.

"_What am I supposed to do? I don't know the first thing about being a king._" Parn said, with dismay in his voice.

"_Do not worry. Right now, only concern yourself with leading the life you know, as a knight, trusted and loved by the people. But remember, the blood of Isildur flows in your veins as surely as it did in mine. Call on the strength that is within you. Live and fight the darkness. Live and fight!_" Aragorn commanded, as brilliant light surrounded him, nearly blinding Parn as it engulfed him in its warmth.

A sailor looked down when he heard one of the dead men on deck groan.

"Oy! Captain! We've got a live one 'ere!" the sailor shouted, as he kneeled down beside the man that had groaned and began to move him.

"Then get him to the healer! Don't just stand there!" the captain replied, impatiently, as the sailor, and a few others like him, picked up the man and carried him below decks to where a priest from Valis now worked.

Deedlit stared out at the sea from one of Valis' tallest towers. Below her, the people of Valis did all they could to help the Marmoan refugees, but her eyes saw none of this. All she saw now were dark years ahead; years without Parn by her side.

"_I should have known that it was too good to be true. And now he is gone._" Deedlit thought, then began singing a lament for her lost love, and her broken heart. Not far from where she stood, Pirotess and Leaf listened. 

"I wish there was something we could do. She sounds so sad." Leaf murmured, as the lament reached her ears.

"The only person that could help her now is Parn. Now she knows firsthand the sorrow of Tinuviel and Undomiel." Pirotess said, as a chill breeze blew, and clouds covered the sun.

Arislan watched as wounded men and elves were brought into the healers' tent, dumbstruck by the severity of the wounds he was seeing. On his left-hand side, one man was having his leg amputated from the knee down, and on his right, another life was lost.

"You there!" one man called, getting the young prince's attention.

"Yes? What can I help with?" Arislan asked, immediately alert.

"There's a lad here that is about your age. It would be of great help if you would come and talk to him." The man, obviously a healer, said. Eager to help, Arislan walked over to where an Elven youth now lay.

"Hello." Arislan said, pleasantly.

"H-hello." The elf replied, shakily, his eyes wide with fear.

"What's your name, young warrior?" Arislan asked, keeping his voice low since he knew the young elf was frightened and hurt.

"Lhun, sir." The young elf said, softly.

"Lhun………………..that's Elvish for 'blue' isn't it?" Arislan said, trying to divert the young elf's attention away from what was going on around them.

"Yes. How did you know?" Lhun asked, a little surprised that Arislan had guessed that.

"I've had to learn many languages, Elvish being one of them." Arislan said, conversationally.

"What's your name?" Lhun asked.

"I am known as Arislan." Arislan replied.

"Are you a soldier too, Arislan?" Lhun asked, curiously.

"You could say that. My friends and I came a long way to help fight against the evil that has invaded Marmo. It may not be much, but I hope we'll be able to help in some way." Arislan said, honestly.

"I'm sure you will. This land, and its people need all the help they can get right now. There are dark times ahead, of that I am certain." An older elf said, from across the tent.

"True, but as long as there is life, there will be hope. Even though things look grim now, we can all look to tomorrow, and find the hope we need." Arislan said, putting his heart behind his words.

"Very well put. Couldn't have said it better myself." A voice said from behind Arislan. Arislan turned to face the speaker with a smile on his face.

"Gieve! I was wondering where you had gotten to!" Arislan said, as the minstrel approached him.

"I took the liberty of taking a private tour of this place. I never thought I would actually get to see the legendary Minas Tirith." Gieve said, smiling at the somewhat confused expression on Arislan's face.

"Minas Tirith? But I thought this place was called Valis." Arislan said, voicing his confusion.

"It is. Minas Tirith is the ancient name of this kingdom's capital city. Now, I think the rulers want to speak with you, your Highness." Gieve said, his smile never fading.

"Your Highness?! You mean that this lad is a prince?!? Please, forgive me for being impertinent!" the healer said, shocked and embarrassed that he had ordered one of royal blood around.

"It is perfectly all right. I understand. Besides, while I am here, I might as well not be of royal blood, since I was banished from my homeland by my father." Arislan said, trying to allay the man's fears.

"Arislan, will you come back later?" Lhun asked, looking afraid of being left in the healers' tents alone. 

"I will be back as soon as I can. I promise." Arislan said, giving his new friend a gentle pat on the shoulder before standing and following Gieve out of the tent.

Zelgadis sighed as he and a few other sentries looked out at the land beyond the walls of Valis.

"It sure is quiet out there." One guard murmured, as they looked out at the now barren expanse. 

"It is, but, for all we know, it could well be the calm before the storm. I hope this kingdom doesn't fall like Marmo did." Link, who was also stuck on sentry duty, said, with concern in his voice.

"That could happen, but we mustn't dwell on that. What we must think about now is how to move a little over a thousand people over open ground without putting them into unnecessary danger." Zelgadis said, with worry in his voice.

"That is a pressing problem, Zelgadis, but it is not one you need to really worry about." Xellos said, as he suddenly appeared in front of Zelgadis.

"What are you doing here, Xellos?" Link asked, a little surprised to see the Mazoku.

"I was told to come and fetch you and Zelgadis. Ashram and Etoh are going to be holding a meeting, and you two have been called to attend." Xellos said, then added, "By the way, Link, some ferry elves from the Undying Lands have just arrived with some horses. I think one of them may be Epona." Link's face paled.

"Epona! I had forgotten all about her! Thanks for the news, Xellos!" Link said, before promptly dashing off.

"Link! What about the meeting?" Xellos asked, shouting at the quickly disappearing Hylian.

"I'll be there! I've got to check on this first! Malon would kill me if I'd let anything happen to Epona!" Link shouted back over his shoulder, never once stopping in his rush to get to the port.

"Eh, that's Link for ya. See ya at the meeting, Xellos!" Navi said, then darted after her charge, shouting at him to wait for her.

"I wish I had his energy. It must be nice to be eternally young and strong." An older guard said, ruefully.

"Yeah." another guard agreed, shuddering as a chill breeze blew in from the east.

Legolas sighed as he prepared yet another arrow.

"Gee, aren't you a cheery one?" Woodchuck asked, as he descended from the tree he'd been sitting in.

"There's really nothing to be cheerful about right now; Marmo has been taken, there is now a famine in Valis, and the Heir of Isildur has been slain." Legolas said, somberly.

"Quit talkin' like that. That's exactly what those Naz-whatchamacallits want. They want everyone to lose hope. Marmo and Valis will recover after this war, and this heir you're talkin' about will turn up alive somewhere. You can't just throw your hands up in the air and say 'I give up!'. If you do that, then you're no better than mortal men." Woodchuck said, showing uncharacteristic wisdom at that moment. For a few moments, Legolas was silent, then he looked directly at Woodchuck.

"You're right. A long time ago, a close friend of mine also lectured me about giving up in a similar way. You may not have used the same words as he did, but your message is the same. Thank you." Legolas said, with genuine gratitude in his voice.

"Don't worry about it. 'Sides, it doesn't help to have two depressed elves in Valis. When the elves get depressed, you know that some serious shit is going on." Woodchuck said, not even noticing when a shocked look appeared on Legolas' face in response to those words.

"Legolas, Woodchuck, it's time for the meeting." Sheen said, looking every bit as tired as he sounded.

"We're coming." Legolas replied, as he stood and followed the Mairi cleric. Woodchuck lingered for a few moments longer before following them.

"_Damn it, Parn. Why did you have to cause Deedlit and everyone else so much pain by not coming through this alive?_" Woodchuck thought, as he cast a scathing glare in the direction of Marmo.

Ashram watched as what remained of the inner circle gathered around him. Close at hand stood Gandalf and Etoh, ready to tell the group of what had to be done.

"Neese, can you give me a report on how the wounded are doing?" Ashram asked, signaling that the meeting had begun. Neese stood and looked directly at the king.

"Valis' healers are working as hard as they can, your Highness. I think the people will be able to move in about three days. It can't be any sooner than that." Neese said, calmly. Ashram sighed and lowered his head.

"I see. Thank you, Neese. Deedlit, have you sent a message ahead to your kin in the Forest of Never Return?" Ashram again asked, this time turning his attention to the sad elf maiden.

"No, sire. I haven't written to them yet." Deedlit replied, in almost a monotone, her normally bright blue eyes almost as dull as her voice.

"All right. Zelgadis, what were you able to see from the wall?" Ashram asked, now turning to the young shaman.

"Miles and miles of empty land. Though I can't say how long it will remain so, sire." Zelgadis replied.

"Then it would be best to move the people now, sire. To wait would only invite danger for your people and for those of Valis." Arislan said, forgetting himself and standing boldly before the Marmoan king.

"Prince Arislan!" Daryoon hissed, trying to remind his charge of where he was and what place he had in this gathering. Instead of becoming enraged, Ashram merely gazed at the foreign prince with mild surprise in his eyes.

"Arislan, is it? Please come here." Ashram ordered, quietly. With much trepidation on his part, Arislan did as he was told and approached the raven-haired king, kneeling once he was within a few feet.

"Rise. There is no need for you to bow before me. We are both royals who have been pushed from our homelands. In some way or another, we are both disinherited kings. Prince Arislan, what you have said is indeed very true. If we don't use the chance we have now, we could miss it. But my people are tired, and many of them are wounded. Our losses have been great, and they will only multiply if we leave Valis now. If you have an idea, then please tell me." Ashram said, tiredly.

"I have an idea, sires, if I may." Narsus said, suddenly speaking up and standing before those assembled.

"Speak on." Etoh urged, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began.

"I have noticed that there are several able-bodied elves here that claim to have hailed from this forest you want to shelter in. Why not have them escort as many people as can move from here to the forest?" Narsus suggested.

"That is an idea, but there is a major problem with it. Those orcs. They are Olag-hai, and can move about very easily in daylight. They will, more than likely, come upon a group like that and easily overwhelm it. That is a chance we cannot take." Shiroi said, patiently, from his seat beside Rain and Teim.

"Yet we cannot just simply sit here, White Priest. Not only will we starve, but the people of both Marmo and Valis will as well. And that is exactly what our enemy wants." Daryoon said, speaking up despite his better judgement.

"So the question is, do we go, or do we remain?" Teim asked, quietly.

"That is a decision you will have to make on your own. But make it soon, because, if you delay in your decision, the Witch King will awaken the Dark Lord, and then nowhere in this world will be safe." Gandalf said, grimly.

Karla watched from afar as the Witch King inspected his troops. He was searching for a suitable leader for his main army, yet not a single orc stood out from the rest.

"Hmm………it seems that I will have to pull some strings." The Witch King murmured, motioning with his ringed hand to the ever-present shadows. Karla's heart froze as she watched a familiar figure lumber towards the Nazgul.

"Now, I have my commander." The Witch King said, sounding very pleased with his decision. Karla could only cower in fear as the newly called wraith fixed an undead glare onto her.

"Things have come full circle, Karla of Kastuul." The wraith intoned, his voice as hollow and dead as a tomb.

"Beld………………" Karla whispered, her eyes wide with fear and horror, as the flame haired, former Emperor of Marmo stumbled past, following the Witch King into the next chamber, leaving the sorceress shuddering.

Author's Note!

I am so sorry about the long wait! I promise I will put out more 'Lost Radiance' chapters in the weeks to come! Gomen!

Gemini


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The Witch King hissed in satisfaction as his army assembled before him. It wasn't complete, but it was a sizable number of dark beings; Olag-hai, Warg Riders, Dark Elves that had sided with him before the Battle of Marmo, Battle Trolls, Men, and normal Orcs all stood together, ready for his commands.

"Tonight, we stand at the precipice. Soon, all the world will experience the true might of our master! You are his first messengers. Bring to the world of men such a cruel message that 'Valis' will be a name to be uttered with despair! Leave not a single stone standing! Destroy all who live within the walls of Valis! Leave nothing alive! This is our master's will!" the Witch King said, eliciting a tremendous roaring cheer from the army below him. Karla listened with silent horror as the Witch King gave his speech, but it could only get worse.

"Oh……….and one more thing……………." The Witch King added, almost as an afterthought. Karla's eyes widened when she heard what else the Nazgul had planned. 

"_I have got to warn Valis._" Karla thought, as she left her place beside one of the many pillars in Minas Morgul. Before she could get very far, an orc, this one a normal orc, stopped her. 

"Where do you think you're going, human?" the orc asked, in a sneering tone.

"Nowhere that you'd be interested in, orc." Karla replied, as she swiftly reached up and grabbed the orc's neck with both hands.

"You little witch!" the orc choked, as blood and spittle flew from his mouth.

"Better you than me." Karla hissed as she, with unprecedented physical strength, broke the orc's neck. When the orc had gone limp, Karla wearily kneeled beside the corpse, stripping it of what she needed for her escape. She took the canteen and the orc's knife; the sword was too heavy for her, and the bow and arrows were impractical, since she'd had no prior experience with them.

"_Now I am ready._" Karla thought, as she tucked the knife's sheath into her belt and took off, hoping she could reach the gate before the dark army could.

Etoh watched grimly as King Ashram prepared to leave. He could tell that the raven-haired king was weary in both mind and spirit, but there was nothing he could do. Valis had done all it could for the people of Marmo, and Ashram knew this.

"I wish there was something more we could do, Ashram. I almost feel as though I am doing Parn's memory dishonor by sending you away like this." Etoh said, as he watched the other king fasten his breastplate into place. He backed up a step when Ashram approached, put a hand on his shoulder, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Etoh, you know Parn would understand. You have your people to watch over, just as I have mine. These are dangerous and uncertain times we are living in, as I am sure was the time before King Elessar ruled here. The light of hope has not gone out yet; Queen Fianna is still alive. And, as long as she lives, the line of Isildur will live on through her. Protect her, and Valis, with your life, King Etoh. You are the king of Valis………and the Steward of Gondor." Ashram said, sternly. Etoh's eyes widened slightly, then he nodded in understanding.

"I will say a prayer to Falis for you and your people, and for a safe journey. I will honor your request, Ashram, and protect my people from the threat as best as I can. I can only hope that when we next meet, it will be during better times." Etoh said, honestly.

"I hope so too, Etoh. I really do." Ashram murmured, as he strapped his swordbelt on, then allowed his squire to drape his cloak over his armored shoulders. With that done, Ashram walked out of the chamber, giving Etoh a parting glance as he did so.

Gimli watched as the people of Marmo prepared to leave. He could almost physically touch the crushed hope and the despair of the people, and he remembered when Valis had been a very different place.

"_And to think, we couldn't even bury him in the resting place of his ancestors. Tis a sad end for a family I knew so well._" Gimli thought, looking away and stubbornly wiping his eyes; stalwartly refusing to weep. Crying would not bring the Heir of Isildur back. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and was a little surprised to find Grievus standing there.

"Ready to go? The elves are, for the most part, already mounted. Legolas is waiting for you." Grievus said. Gimli nodded.

"Aye. Let's go." Gimli replied, burying his grief and following the other dwarf to where Legolas was waiting. Yet, when they got to where Legolas was supposed to be, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? You'd said he was waiting for me! Is this some sort of joke?" Gimli asked, with skepticism laced heavily in his voice.

"He was here, Sir Gimli, but he went to attend to some last minute business." Link said, from astride Epona.

"Last minute business? What could he still have to do here?" Gimli asked, confused.

"Dunno. But it had something to do with going to 'visit an old friend'." Kage added, as he pointed out the direction Legolas had gone in. It took only a moment for Gimli to realize what Legolas had in mind.

"I will be right back!" Gimli said, as he dashed off in that direction, leaving the two Hylian Heroes and Grievus exchanging confused looks and shrugs.

Legolas sighed as he entered the long, narrow hallway that marked the way to the royal tombs of Gondor.

"_The atmosphere is different in here; almost peaceful. Quite a contrast to what the rest of the world feels like now._" Legolas thought, as he walked along. He paused and shuddered when he passed the collapsed room where Denethor had died.

"_The Last Steward of Gondor is buried within that room_………………._I wonder if his spirit is troubled by these recent events?_" Legolas wondered, as he continued walking. He finally stopped in front of a set of three tombs.

"I am here, Merry, Pippin……..Estel. Yet I had hoped that I would never have to return here. What had started out as a quest to find any elves remaining in Middle Earth has turned into another terrible war. I am sorry." Legolas murmured, even though he knew that those three members of the old Fellowship would never answer him.

"This was never your fault, Legolas, son of Thranduil." A voice said, as Gandalf appeared beside the startled elf.

"Gandalf……………" Legolas said, his surprise quickly giving way to sorrow.

"These events that are happening now have been in the making since the end of the Second War of the Ring. Yours' and Gimli's arrival here didn't change anything, or set any events into motion. Yet, your presences here are of major importance. You both have experience in fighting against a darkness this world has long forgotten about. And that is far better than allowing the people of this time to find out the hard way how to fight back." Gandalf said, trying to comfort the grieving elf.

"He's right, Leg." Gimli agreed, as he also appeared alongside the elf.

"You followed me as well, Gimli?" Legolas asked.

"Of course! Someone has to keep you from disturbing the king, Master Peregrin and Master Meriadoc with such silly drivel as that!" Gimli said, getting a chuckle from Legolas.

"Then who's the one raising his voice, Master Gimli?" Gandalf asked, as Gimli realized his mistake and blushed a little in embarrassment. The elf and wizard laughed softly.

"Don't worry, Gimli, I am sure our three comrades are happy to hear familiar voices again." Legolas said, with a slight smile; his first in so many days.

"Let's go. I am sure that by now everyone is ready to leave. I don't think we would want to be left behind." Gandalf said, as he started hurrying out. Gimli quickly followed, but Legolas lingered for a few moments more.

"_Rest easy, my friends. We'll right these wrongs soon, I promise._" Legolas thought, before departing. He didn't notice when three figures appeared briefly in front of the tombs; a tall man with wavy dark hair and two hobbits. They watched him go with grave expressions on their faces, until he'd disappeared from sight. Then they too disappeared, leaving not a trace of themselves behind.

Arislan rode alongside King Ashram as the gates of Valis were opened. Behind him, Daryoon and Pharengese remained vigilant, ready for anything. This was the moment they expected an attack, and were surprised when nothing happened.

"Just because it seems safe, doesn't mean that it is. We must not let our guard down." Narsus advised, quietly.

"That goes without saying. Our enemy is unlike anything we have ever faced on a battlefield before. We must be especially cautious." Ashram said, his silvery gray eyes scanning the horizon as he spoke. It was then that Luzeb rode up.

"They're ready to move, your Highness." Luzeb said, his own eyes and features reflecting the tiredness the king was feeling.

"All right. Let's get started." Ashram murmured, after nodding a thanks to the Dark Elf captain, then raised an arm into the air, signaling for everyone behind him to begin moving. With that, the people of Marmo began their second biggest escape in two days. The journey to the Forest of Never Return had begun. 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

A cloak of twilight darkness hung over the land as thousands of murky shapes moved across it. Legolas paused and watched as people moved past him. Their eyes were downcast, but, those few that bothered to look up at him only reflected the sorrow and weariness that was in his own heart.

"Legolas." Gandalf's voice called, breaking the spell despair had cast on the elf.

"Gandalf, I can feel Middle Earth crying out. It speaks the loudest through their eyes and tears into my heart. Aragorn would not have wanted to have seen these dark days." Legolas murmured, sadly.

"But you cannot give up hope yet. We came through one such time, and we can do it again." Gimli said, from behind him.

"I wonder if deep down, I knew that our troubles with Sauron weren't over? Could my soul feel the stirrings of darkness appearing again in Middle Earth?" Legolas mused, aloud.

"That may have been, Legolas, but you weren't the only one who felt it." Gandalf said, as he watched Kage and Link ride alongside a still very ill Sheik.

"If anything, we were all called together by more than just chance and the sense of approaching danger. Do not feel as though this were somehow your fault, Legolas." Pharengese said, startling the three with her words.

"You're probably right but……….." Legolas trailed off, then jumped when Garrack slapped him hard across the back.

"Listen, elf, we've got enough negative talk comin' from Deedlit. We don't need you addin' to it! I realize that you're ancient and all, but couldn't you have just left all that extra baggage where you came from?" Garrack asked, wincing when Raina whacked him over the head with someone's mace.

"Garrack! Show a little more tact! The poor elf has been in the Undying Lands since the end of King Elessar's reign! He knows this kind of sorrow better than the whole lot of us put together!" Raina scolded, angrily, while Gandalf gave her a rueful glance. Garrack remained silent after that. As quiet conversation drifted around him, Legolas took notice of how close Arislan and his group were sticking to King Ashram.

"_He's taken up the color-bearer's position. There aren't very many royals that I know of that would do that._" Legolas thought, his mind taking him back to that long-ago day in the countryside of Rohan, on the way to Helm's Deep.

"Legolas!" Gimli said, startling him somewhat.

"Yes, Gimli?" Legolas asked, patiently.

"You'd better not fall asleep! If you fall out of the saddle, you'll take me with you!" Gimli muttered, moodily. Legolas sighed and shook his head, hiding a slight smile while he was it.

"I won't. I certainly wouldn't want you to get trampled, my friend." Legolas said, good-naturedly, chuckling when he heard some disgruntled grumbling in Dwarvish come from behind him.

"Legolas, if I may, could I ask you something?" Narsus asked, his ever thoughtful expression never wavering.

"Speak on." Legolas said, his full attention now on the strategist.

"Since we have just left Gondor, where do you think we are, according to the old maps and your recollection of the way things once were?" Narsus asked, as he and Elam gave Legolas a curious look.

"I'd say that we're probably somewhere between Gondor and Mirkwood by now. From what I have seen, some places in Middle Earth aren't really that different from what I remember." Legolas said, as a look of foreboding crossed his features.

"Legolas? What's wrong?" Cecil asked, having noticed the look and speaking up before Narsus could.

"I'm wondering……….What would I find if I returned to Mirkwood? Has the evil returned there as well?" Legolas mused.

"Good question, but we don't even know if the forest still stands. As it is, it could well be gone by now." Leaf said, matter-of-factly.

"True enough." Legolas murmured, as he lapsed into thoughtful silence. Elsewhere in the column, Lina and her group kept an eye out for trouble.

"You'd think that they would have attacked by now." Zelgadis muttered, as he rode along.

"Don't encourage 'em, Zel. We're gonna get trouble from them soon enough. They're just biding their time, waiting for the right moment to strike." Lina said, with grim certainty in her voice.

"I know, Lina, I know. It's the fact that they are letting this column move, unhindered, through empty land, that unnerves me. What thoughts are going through our enemies' minds right now? What evil purpose do they have in store for us?" Zelgadis murmured, careful to keep his voice low, for fear that the people would hear him and lose hope.

"I don't know. I wish I knew; it would certainly make things a little easier." Lina said, with a sigh.

"And make figuring our enemy out easier too." Amelia added. Lina nodded, then forze when she heard Gourry begin to sing. At first, his voice was soft, then it gained strength.

"_O mor henion I dhu: Ely siriar el sila. Ai! Aniron Undomiel. Tiro! El eria e mor. I lir en el luitha uren. Ai! Aniron Undomiel._" Gourry sang, his voice, and the Elvish song, driving away the despair and darkness for a few precious moments.

"The song of Arwen………where did Gourry-san learn that?" Amelia whispered, as she wiped away tears that had unexpectedly gathered in her eyes.

"Something his mother probably taught him. He's never ceased to amaze me. And I hope he never does." Lina said, softly, as she listened to Gourry continue the song. She was surprised when the elves from the Undying Lands echoed the song, prolonging the effect the Elvish was having on the people.

"The elves are singing………" Spark murmured.

"It's a song of longing, but it is still driving away the people's despair. Even the simplest of Elvish words has power." Ashram said, quietly, as though he somehow knew what the song was about.

"Yes, but even the words of elves can't bring back the lives that have been lost." Gieve said, as he glanced at Deedlit. Ashram sighed.

"Very true. Of all the great plans and promises men make, death has a cruel way of breaking them." Ashram said, as he remembered what he'd told Parn on the Bridge.

"Ashram, it wasn't your fault. It was Parn's choice to remain behind and safeguard the people's escape………….and your escape as well. He knew that your people needed you." Pirotess said, as she tried to console her husband. He gave her a grave smile.

"That's true, but in the grander scheme of things, it was a pretty poor trade. The Heir of Isildur………for a minor king. No. It wasn't a very fair trade at all." Ashram murmured, as he rode on ahead, putting distance between himself and Pirotess.

"So much guilt and self-loathing on those shoulders……….Doesn't he realize that there was nothing he could do?" Kage asked, breaking his silence for the first time that day.

"He's always been this way, Kage. He was like this the day Beld died, and he is acting like this now because he had a lot of respect for Parn." Pirotess replied, as she watched her husband withdraw into himself.

"If he keeps this up, he'll destroy himself. All of the efforts we have undertaken to keep him alive will be wasted. And Parn will have died in vain." Link said, knowing full well that the king of Marmo could hear him. All of the travelers watched as Ashram straightened, turned, and Link an unreadable look.

"He speaks the truth, your Highness. For as long as I have known him, he has always spoken the truth. If you allow the cloud of self-loathing and doubt to overtake you, the enemy will win and darkness will claim dominion over all lands. The Line of Isildur has not fallen into shadow, since Fianna still lives. And you now fight in Parn's name, not just your own. I may have only known Sir Parn for a short time, but he was a strong, stubborn, yet unselfish man. He fought to get as many people off of that island as he could, and he succeeded in saving many. You should live your life in gratitude to what he did for you, and your people. You owe him that much." Sheik said, strongly, despite his weakened appearance. Ashram didn't say anything in response, but the look in his eyes told them that Sheik's words had reached his heart.

"Well spoken, Sheik. Well spoken, indeed." Gandalf thought, as the dark-haired king turned back around and faced the shadows, with a resolve in his eyes that he hadn't had before.

"I will get them there……….it is what he died for, after all. I will not fail again." Ashram murmured, so only the keen-eared elves and Gandalf could hear.

"Hope may yet have time to shine." Navi said, as she hovered near Link's head.

"Yeah. Well, on a lighter note, at least that awful looking hat of yours is gone, Link." Kage quipped.

"Shut up, Kage." Link muttered, as Sheik sighed in exasperation.

"Count on Kage to bring that up! Sheesh! He's the king of bad timing!" Mizuu grumbled, as she flitted away from Kage just as he swatted at her.

"This is going to be a long trip." Legolas said, rolling his eyes when Kage blew a flying raspberry at Link in response to a dirty look.

"That, laddie, was a foregone conclusion." Gimli muttered, as they both watched the two Heroes exchange some not-so-friendly sounding insults and gestures.

"I have the feeling those two are going to be at it for a while." Ghim mumbled.

"No doubt about it." Woodchuck agreed, as he sighed and shook his head.

"Don't make me come back there and separate you two." Raina threatened.

"Believe me, she will do it." Garrack mumbled, flinching when Raina gave him a dirty look.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lady Raina." Link replied, with a nervous smile. His eyebrow twitched when Kage made a smart remark behind his back.

"Suck up." Kage grumbled, but backed off very quickly when she made as though to get her whip. He hid behind Shiroi and Rain, who, up until that point, had been minding their own business.

"Don't hide behind us, Kage. Take whatever punishment you've got coming like a man." Rain said, irritably.

"Do you think I'm suicidal?! I'd rather face orcs than that lady!" Kage replied.

"That's a rather low blow, my friend." Shiroi said, quietly, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Well, it's the truth!" Kage retorted, still from behind the two Sages. This got some laughter from the people in the column, and Kage winked at Raina, getting a look of confusion from her.

"He was intending for that to happen, Lady Raina. He's trying to ease the peoples' minds a little bit. Just goes to show what kind of person he is." Navi murmured, as she floated near Raina for a few moments. Raina slowly nodded; she could now see what the Shadow Elf was trying to do, and appreciated the effort. As the hours dragged on and the column moved onward, the warriors began to notice that some shadows seemed to move alongside them. Sometimes the murky shapes of Wargs would appear, and, at other times, it looked like one of the Nazgul was following them.

"Always they remain just beyond sight……..What are they waiting for?" Daryoon muttered, as he nervously fingered his sword.

"I don't know……….they seem to be just watching us." Narsus said, quietly, as he tried to help his friend remain calm.

"For now, anyway." Elam added, as he also watched the shadows with apprehension in his young eyes.

"This doesn't bode well." Pharengese murmured, as she also turned a distrustful gaze onto the thick mists.

"I agree with you on that one, Milady." Gieve mumbled, as he reached up and touched his quiver of arrows, as though to reassure himself that it was full. Arislan looked up when he heard Ashram growl. He could tell that the raven-haired king was uneasy and that the reason was just beyond sight.

"King Ashram?" Arislan asked. Ashram gave him a sidewards glance.

"Are you all right?" Arislan again asked. Ashram sighed; the action in itself revealing how tired he truly was.

"I'm weary, Arislan. Very weary. Yet I can't rest while these phantoms haunt me and my people. We must reach the Forest of Never Return with time and strength to spare." Ashram admitted, as he watched the ghostly figures with his keen grey eyes, his left hand never once leaving his sword's hilt.

"While that may be true, your Highness, you must rest sometime. Your people even moreso. They can't keep running forever without pause." Legolas said, wisely, earning himself an approving look from Gandalf while he was at it. It was then that Deedlit broke her mournful silence.

"There are two places in Lodoss where we can find sanctuary from the enemy. They have been known to my people since the end of the Fourth Age." Deedlit said, lifelessly.

"Where are they, Deedlit? Can you lead us to them?" Cecil asked, anxiously. The High Elf maiden nodded.

"I can, but one of the places of refuge is dangerously close to the enemy. We must be exceedingly careful." Deedlit replied, then jumped when Ashram gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lead on, then. I trust in your Elven judgement." Ashram said, quietly. With a nod, Deedlit rode to the front of the column, now intent on completing the task that had been set before her.

"_At least this will take her mind off of the pain in her heart for awhile._" Legolas thought, not realizing that Pirotess was thinking the same thing.

In the ruined tower of Minas Morgul, the Witch King watched the evacuation with satisfaction in his dark soul.

"Yes. Run. Run for your lives, foolish mortals. I will soon catch up with you." The Witch King growled, as he peered at the palantir, watching as the people and king of Marmo evacuated from Valis. He turned when he heard an orc shuffle in.

"Report." The Witch King snarled.

"We follow them from a distance, sir, just as you ordered. They are weary and nervous, ever on their guard. What do you wish us to do now? Do you want us to attack?" the orc asked, eagerly.

"No. Continue to follow them. I will let you know when you are to attack. Dismissed." The Witch King said, as he turned his attention back to the palantir.

"Now, to see what Gondor is up to…………." The Witch King mused, as he returned his gaze to the palantir. Through the mystic stone, he could see the besieged city. All along the walls, weary-looking guards kept a constant vigil.

Etoh looked grimly out at the seemingly empty lands beyond the gates of Valis. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that the enemy was out there somewhere, and he also knew that Ashram and his people were out there as well.

"It's times like this I wish the kingdoms of Elessar's day were still around. The help of the Rohirrim would have been most welcome in this time of sorrow." One soldier murmured, sadly.

"Indeed it would have. Yet, the only one who could have rallied their help would have been Sir Parn. He seemed to have a knack for calling people together." Another soldier said, in agreement to the first. Etoh only sighed and shook his head, gravely, holding the tears he could feel stinging his eyes, back.

"_Ours had been a Fellowship of sorts, Parn. Well do I remember the days when we traveled across Lodoss, unaware of your true lineage. Now, when we need you the most, you can no longer help us._" Etoh thought, as he turned his gaze from the landscape and to the withered white tree that stood in the central courtyard. At one time, the tree had been a thriving, living symbol of renewed hope. Now it had gone the way of the previous white tree; it was dry and barren. Not even an elf could sing the life back into it.

"Etoh?" a woman's voice asked, concernedly. Startled, Etoh whirled around to find his wife, Fianna, standing there, with worry in her blue-grey eyes.

"Fianna? Is something the matter?" Etoh asked, in turn. He was again surprised when she hugged him.

"I could feel it, Etoh. Your heart was crying. Don't ask me how, I just could. Your heart mourns for Parn. He was this time's hope; this time's Estel." Fianna whispered, as tears slid down her cheeks and as she looked up at her husband.

"Yes. He was our hope. And now he is gone." Etoh murmured, then added, "Would that these times have come in the days of my house." For a long time, husband and wife, King and queen, held one another. They both knew that dark times were ahead.

"Sire! Sire! Stranger at the gate!" a sentry shouted, urgently.

"Bring the stranger before me!" Etoh replied, as he reluctantly broke the embrace.

"Etoh." Fianna said, gently. Etoh again turned to look at her.

"We cannot let the shadow overwhelm us. Parn would not want us to give in to it so easily." Fianna reminded. Etoh nodded, ever so slightly.

"I know. Thank you." Etoh replied, before walking off to see to the 'stranger'.

One could only imagine Etoh's surprise when he saw who in fact the stranger was.

"Karla. So you were behind this. Were it not for the fact that you could possess anyone through that circlet of yours, I would put you to death here and now!" Etoh growled, his words causing an eerie hush to fall upon the throne room. Karla bowed her head in shame.

"Yes……….it is my fault that the Nine have once again risen to spread the Shadow across the whole of Lodoss………….But they are the ones making the decisions in this war, not I. The only thing I can do now is warn you of the Witch King's intentions." Karla said, morosely.

"So you say, Karla. But you've been deceiving the kings of Lodoss for centuries. What is to stop you from doing so now?" Etoh asked, his suspicion never leaving his eyes.

"You amaze me, Etoh, High Priest of Falis. You are no longer the naïve youth you were on the battlefield almost twelve years ago." Karla marveled, as Etoh gave her a hard look.

"I have been forced to grow up quite a bit in the last couple of days." Etoh murmured, as some, but not all, of the ire faded from his careworn eyes.

"And it makes you all the more worthy to be the king of this kingdom." Karla said, before she could stop herself. Etoh shook his head.

"There is only one who is worthy of being the king of Valis………….and that man does not stand before you now." Etoh said, sadly, as he looked out to sea.

"I spoke out of turn. Forgive me…………..I will now tell you, as best I can, the plans the Witch King has for the world……….and the fall of men." Karla said, with much foreboding in her voice. Etoh signaled that he was ready to listen by a silent nod, but he never once looked at the Grey Witch; he kept his sad and troubled gaze to the west. Far away, yet still westward, the evening sun cast a brilliant golden light upon the water, before turning the many shades of red and purple that were typical of sunsets.


End file.
